Within The World
by Celine Flac the sorceress
Summary: An impeding paranoia with mysterious ailments created amongst a throng. Who is Versia and why is she so angry? C: JM, YY, MrTala, AB,JMl,RS,TT PLEASE READ'N'REVIEW! CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Default Chapter

I'm With You  
  
A/N: This is my second Yu-gi-oh fic and the bad part is I don't have all the information on the millenuim items and the rest of the series besides when they are at Dueler's isle when Seto is fighting for the right to be first. Umm.but after reading a ton, and I mean almost every single Tea and whatever fic, I think I can piece stuff together. ^^;;;;  
  
**Couplings**  
  
Anzu/Y. Bakura  
  
Tala/ Angel  
  
Yugi/ (I'm not sure yet)  
  
Seto/ Serenity  
  
Jean/ Malik  
  
Jouhouchi/ Mai  
  
Tristan/ Miho  
  
Yami/ Sara  
  
Malik/ Anzu  
  
Ryou/ Sara  
  
Marik/ Chi (Friendship only)  
  
Marik/Tala  
  
Isis/ Shadi  
  
Dm/Dmg  
  
This is a college fic. Everyone happens to go to a college in the states considering that I live in the states and personally know the customs of us psychos. Um...They all are going to college in North Carolina because I think it is a very beautiful place. My best friend has lived there so that's where I get most of my sources.  
  
This is going to have barely a Mary-sue considering that Jean, Tala, Chi, and Sara are Original charecters. But don't worry the couples are not oncrete yet so you may say which ever couple you want me to have and I'll see what I can type as a major storyline.  
  
I don't know the powers of the millenuim items. If you have said info, please review it to me. Um..I also need the persona for Malik and Isis and Shadi.  
  
Um....;;;; feel so stupid right now. Most of them go to the same college except for Jou and a few others. Umm.....This does have the cliché of mysterious girls with millenuim items but they really aren't mysterious girls. So be happy not much of a cliché!!!  
  
And it's a little hilarious once I get all the situations in my mind done with possible outcomes!!! WHEEE!! I'm ranting again.  
  
Please read and review. Hold on, Shouldn't I go on with th eprolougue?! GAH!!!!  
  
~~  
  
The sun was up, rays resting upon the womanly face of Anzu Masaki, an eighteen-year-old graduate from Domino. It seemed so surreal that only a few days before her and her friends had graduated their high school, even with a few enemies.  
  
Her room was nearly packed up, as she was going overseas to college. She had passed the torture of high school, with her absences in all the dueling tournaments and everything else. The shining friendship card had turned out to be sort of different from what she was in her freshman year.  
  
She replaced the blouse and vest with a sort of baggy black tank-top, and long blue jeans with black boots and a blue head band. Her hair was longer about to her mid-back, and she opted to put it into a braid.  
  
Walking around the house, she smiled generously to herself. This was one of the few times she was alone without her angry mother or father. Her grandmother had made sure her parents were sober for both her birthday and graduation.  
  
Deciding against making herself something to eat, Anzu went out in the warm summer air. (Me right or no?)  
  
~~  
  
Ryou smiled despite his situation. Bakura had walked into a wall and was cursing obscenities that could make a biker blush. Ryou was a bit taller, his chocolate eyes fully accenting his pale body. His hair was very short and a bit spiky while Bakura's was a bit longer than before.  
  
"If you fuckin' laugh, Hikari, I'm going to fucking kill you and send you to the stupid shadow fucking realm, got that, pipsqueak?" He growled at the eighteen year old. Bakura moved his hands about, not wanting to truly wake up, to find the chair. Glamourously he found it and sat down.  
  
"Why don't you open your eyes before you come downstairs? I swear you'd be able not to hit the wall every morning." He told the five-thousand year old spirit. Bakura gave his light a death glare without opening his eyes, until they heard a doorbell.  
  
"Who the fuck would be coming at a time like fucking this?" Ryou gave his dark a huge glare for too many curse words in the morning and went to open the door. Creaking it open, Bakura heard three maybe two other voices and shuddered when he thought of their owners.  
  
"Anzu, and Sara?" He blinked wondering who the hell was Sara. "C'mon in you two." 'Damn ryou and his niceness.' Bakura growled. He was only in boxers and a long white shirt. Anzu entered first and mentioned a hello to him as she sat down. The other girl smiled greatly, a suitcase beside her and a box.  
  
"Ryou, why do you have a twin? I thought ya bloody didn't practice science!!" The girl smiled and brushed back a piece of lavender hair. She was a bit tall and obviously looked girlish, with good looks but that was about it. "Oh, well!! It's so good to finally come here and see you, I mean after all you did bloody leave abruptly in London with your father."  
  
Anzu smirked and went over to the table smiling suspiciously as she looked at the red bump on Bakura's pale skin. Sara as was the apt girl named, turned to talk to a one-on-one conversation with her friend.  
  
"Ryou, I came here under circumstances and I was wondering, if I could stay?" She asked him quietly. The kinder silver-haired boy blinked at this girl.How did she even find his address? He pondered this as the lavender haired woman waited, tenasiously.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked, almost immediately regretting it. Sara Smith was a person you didn't ask questions with. She would never answer them unless she felt they were needed.  
  
"Papa. Circumstances and visitation rights to see my best friend since grade school, you big lummox." She spat out at him with a small smile. Ryou grinned. She was the same since nearly two years when he left London. Her british accent hung thickly on the air, waiting to be accepted or rejected.  
  
"Well, maybe. I'll have to ask Bakura." He told her, his scholarly voice taking over in their conversation, when he started to smell something burning.  
  
~~  
  
Anzu stared at the red spot and due to her amazement Bakura hadn't snapped at her to stop staring. So going against the pit in her stomach, she asked.  
  
"What's with the bump?" Bakura growled in his deeper voice and opened his amazingly beautiful crimson eyes glaring at the gril sitting across from him. Anzu definitly not taking in that he had growled at her, smiled.  
  
"Go away." He swiftly lifted himself up, closing his eyes once more from the light in the white kitchen, and then turned around, walking towards the stairs.  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
"I see. You didn't have to show me." Bakura turned around, frustrated at this girl and even more so angrier that he was laughing in his mind along with her small chuckling. To this degree, he swore in his mind that he would kill every mortal in the world, and then some.  
  
"Shut up, wench." Then turning around, Bakura opened his eyes wide. Great, he was up and without coffee or any sugar in his system or rather caffine. He growled in protest as he went over and sat back down, his former plan of escaping into his room forgotten, quickly.  
  
"What's that smell?" Anzu perked her head up from teasing Bakura about hitting the door, then to the air as black smoke began to erupt from the stove.  
  
"MY FOOD!!" Ryou entered with the bewildered woman closely behind. Bakura sat up striaght, a frown appearing on his face. Today was turning out beautiful so far for the tomb robber. Not only was he without caffine and up, dealing with the ever-teasing Anzu that he bickered often with, dealing with another stranger, and now without his hikari's good cooking.  
  
"Ryou?" He frantically put water on his now burnt to a crisp pancakes , and now after poking them a few times watching a few turn to dust knew that they were not going to live. "Ryou?" Both girls asked him cautiously as Bakura could hear the slight sobs of his weakling Hikari. Grumbling he got up.  
  
"That's it. We are going to Denny's." the spirit silently glared at his still sobbing light. Ryou turned at the attention of the trio and sighed putting on a rather forced smile. Sara grinned as she beamed at the mention of food.  
  
"Ryou, It's all right. I can have some of your wonderous cooking that you've forgotten to send me, tomorrow." She told him with a bright cheery smile that would leave the shining frienship card jealous. Anzu grinned and nodded while Bakura growled in disgust. One of them was enough but two?! He looked upwards to the ceiling thinking, 'Someone up there hates me.'  
  
~~  
  
Two tri-colored boys sat down at their table eating away at the food that a certain one had cooked up. One of them was named Yami Mutou (now.) and the other, and the shorter was named Yugi Mutou. Yugi watched his dark eat the food he had cooked with the usual expression on his face.  
  
It was amazing how everyone had changed from battle city to now. Anzu had changed a lot but not as much as he had. He was bolder and had grown taller. Yami effectively wearing off on him with his courage and boldness. He was the average height for a fifteen year old now, which he was about two or three years ago.  
  
While he still wore his skater clothes, Yami looked like he always did except for his hair being a different color now. Instead of the same black, red, and blonde hair it was blue, silver, and purple, while Yugi had kept his the same. Yami wore the same thing almost everday that even a s&m queen would be jealous.  
  
Everyone had changed. Tristan had lost the cut for Miho along with the trenchcoat finally. He was staying in Japan, serving the army while she became a nurse here. Tristan could be seen now, normally wearing his hair short, buzz-cut of sorts, and something brown with boots.  
  
It was just that way now. Jouhouchi had grown his hair and decided for once, because of Mai finally convincing him, to cut his bangs . He actually found he had liked the cut and let it stay that way when Mai kissed him for it. Handsome reward, indeed. He had given up his usual baggy clothing for a bit more classy look, but he still looked like a Brooklyn whigger anyway.  
  
Mai Valentine was going to a college in Northern Virginia to become a fashion designer and creat her own clothes line. She had her hair longer and dressed a bit more conservatively than their freshman year. Instead of some black almost not-there top she usually wore a white fluffy shirt that went to shoulders and covered her to her stomach. Her skirts were switched with capris and still ever the more lovely black strapped sandals. She had really changed as much as Jou had.  
  
Shizuka Katsuya had caught the eye of Seto Kaiba and planned to be married to him soon after he graduated college along with her. She was perhaps the only one who hadn't changed much. She had kept her hair long and was still as sweet as ever.  
  
Seto Kaiba had grown warmer and his relationship with Shizuka had nearly killed Jou. But Kaiba got the point that if Jou's sister was going to be dumped he would not have anymore **manhood** mainly. Kaiba at first had growled until Jou had come forth and both had gotten into a fist fight. Shizuka had to nealry get everyone to help her separate the two. He wasn't as protective over Mokuba seeing that his little brother could take care of himself, alittle more. But he still was a bit strict.  
  
Now Mokuba had become soemthing almost every exclaimed at. He had his long spiky black hair still, but he wore a red bandanna around it, a couple of earrings, and often opted to wear leather looking uncanningly like Yami, except for the face and hair. His childishness was still there evermore and had stayed.  
  
Malik and Marik had both been the same except a small excerpt of being nicer and not killing people. They often went to therapy because of Isis making them go, which made Marik angry but neither dared to disobey Isis that much.  
  
Isis Ishtar was still as lovely as the woman she always had been with a stubborn and mean streak in her when you caught her at 'that time of the month.' But other than that, she had nothing much happening for her.  
  
Ryou had barely changed also. He still had the look of the British in him, but had changed his hair so that it was shorter and kept it that way. He was taller like Yugi became and was nearly height wise itimidating. The only thing he really changed in was his shyness. Like Yugi, he had overcome being shy and became a charming young man that any woman would want for their own. Who wouldn't?  
  
Bakura was set in his ways except for the fact that he let his emotions out once in awhile and took more care of his hikari. He didn't hit him much and was less murderous, more of a big feirce and scared puppy dog when you first met him but once you got close to him he was charming, though usually crude, rude and insanely possessive of women. (The reason no one had gone out with Anzu yet except the Pharoh.)  
  
That brought yugi's thoughts back to his almost-brotherly like spirit. He quieted himself so much with a look that Yami had started staring at him, confused if he had said something horrible.  
  
"Anything wrong, Yugi?" The protective spirit asked through the morning silence. Yugi looked towards the elder with a bit of surprise in his face. Had he drited away again? He'd need to stop doing that. With a smile he shook his head and ate his now cold over easy eggs and toast.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Yami."  
  
Indeed, nothing was wrong at all.  
  
~~  
  
The irish woman grinned from ear to ear as the bleak and mellow countryside moaned its sweet melodies into her ears. She was a teenager in her late teens and today had happened to be her birthday. With as much practice as usual, she flipped out of her bed, landing softly on her feet, not making any sound.  
  
"Alright it's my birthday, we gonna party like it's my birthday, we gonna sip barcardi like it's my birthday, and everyone is happy that's it's my birthday!" (L.W. I liked this song so much. Forgive me for using it, please!!!) She sang as she dressed into her gothic black clothes, putting on all sorts of dark red jewelry and her boots. True she was an Irish Catholic, but she was an pagan and a half-aethist(not ready to fully accept the idea but nearly there.), truly or rather a true catholic as her friends had put it.  
  
"JEAN O'MALLY!!! HURRY UP AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!!!" Her mother cried out to her in urgency. Jean as the girl was named, sighed brushing her two- toned hair with a small brush. Her hair was short and had been dyed often for the effects of cherry wine red from her ears back and in the front silver like her idol, Rogue from the X-men.  
  
She had completely fell in love with that movie and was dreaming of meeting Hugh Jackson one day. Her eyes were a vibrant green as most irish women's were and she was more petite and short than most. Putting on her cloak she walked downstairs to be surprised.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!" She screamed and turned around hitting the stone wall of her house, falling unconcious. Her mother with her nearly orange-red hair shook her head.  
  
"This is the reason why she's not allowed to have a surprise birthday party Gene!!" The woman playfully countered to a remark her husband, Gene O'Malley had told her earlier. Getting up immediately, Jean rubbed the painful red spot on her forehead as she cried with joy. The whole kitchen was fully decorated and her mother even bought her a cake for her eighteenth birthday!!  
  
She smiled form ear to ear as everyone apologized and sang happy birthday to her. After blowing the candles out and eating her cake, she opened most of her presents. Her friends all laughed along with her and smiled as she thanked them, until her father came into the kitchen with a gift.  
  
The gift was wrapped with a fine golden wrap, and she could tell through her pagan witchcraft senses that it was a magical gift. It was very old and as she let her fingers delicately unravel it, she felt its age vibrate through her hands in warm pulsating waves.  
  
The giftwrap hid the golden carved box with egyptian heiroglyphs and Ra's eye over a period. She hadn't take Egyptian in nearly seven years and she could barely remember the words or rather what the pictures meant. Opening the clasp, inside on black lining, lay a bracelet with a magical and wonderul charm.  
  
The bracelet seemed to be made out of pure gold, slightly heavy as she slipped it on, but what caught the petite girl's eyes was the charm. It held miniture heiroglyphs on the charm. It was shaped like a sheild and seemed to be like an hexagon.(five-pointed.)  
  
She opened her mouth wide at the pure golden gift and hugged her father. Little did she know that someone else was also watching her now, protecting her along every step of the way.  
  
~~  
  
Well, there you go!! Prolouge completed!! ^_^;;; Umm..yeah..... I don't know if I'm going to continue this but I might if I can. I really got some good thoughts on this so in most likelihood I will.  
  
Um...Yeah, Well...They'll be on the plane next chappy, I think anyway!! PLEASE READ 'N' REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Dead Grannys, and Stewardessess Astonish...

I'm With You  
  
A/N: This is my second Yu-gi-oh fic and the bad part is I don't have all the information on the millenuim items and the rest of the series besides when they are at Dueler's isle when Seto is fighting for the right to be first. Umm.but after reading a ton, and I mean almost every single Tea and whatever fic, I think I can piece stuff together. ^^;;;;  
  
**Couplings**  
  
Anzu/Y. Bakura  
  
Tala/ Angel  
  
Yugi/ (I'm not sure yet)  
  
Seto/ Serenity  
  
Jean/ Malik  
  
Jouhouchi/ Mai  
  
Tristan/ Miho  
  
Yami/ Sara  
  
Malik/ Anzu  
  
Ryou/ Sara  
  
Marik/ Chi (Friendship only)  
  
Marik/Tala  
  
Isis/ Shadi  
  
Dm/Dmg  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 1: Dead Grannys, and Stewardessess Astonishment awards  
  
Anzu watched the planes fly off and land in boredom. She didn't understand why she was bored, it was just that she was. She sighed staring out the window once more. Everyone was here and they had to wait for at least another hour to board the plane.  
  
Jou and Yugi were playing Duel Monsters, as always. Bakura and Ryou were walking around and Malik and Marik were in their constraints that Isis had made sure they wore. Yami was beating up a soda machine, still unused to the idea of soda popping out but he wasn't complaining. Lastly, Sara was playing her game boy advance and her cd player.  
  
She was sitting beside Bakura's and Ryou's stuff with her suitcase and backpack, her green player in her lap and her purple GBA in her hand as she was playing Dragon Warrior, dieing again.  
  
Anyone could tell that by the way she was grunting angrily like a pig and swearing under her breath about people not understanding their bloody place or something in that matter. Anzu just shrugged in comparison to the girl. It was more likely her fault that she had barely brought anything with her. All she had was her cd player, book and cds to do with four the eighteen hour long flight to California and then the six hour one to Raleigh.  
  
~~  
  
"FLIGHT 2231!!! BOARDING!!! BOARDING!!!" Everyone hurried to their flight saying goodbye to Tristan, and Miho. They cried and said their goodbyes leaving the couple and baording their flight.  
  
Once on the flight, Anzu looked to where she sat at the window seat. Sitting down, she watched everyone seating themselves. Sara had gotten placed by Mokuba. Seto by Serenity, Ryou by Yami, and Jou and Yugi in the back, and the three psychos looking where to sit.  
  
She had lucked out and had to sit next to an elderly old woman, though the seat next to the woman was empty. Marik looked at the ticket stub and came closer and closer until Bakura sneaked and sat down in that seat. 'Great.'  
  
Settling down in her seat she waited for the flight to begin, that was until she heard the commotion in first class.  
  
"WHY CAN'T I SIT UP HERE!!!!! ONE DAY I'm GOING TO BECOME YOUR PHAROH AND ALL AND I DO MEAN ALL OF YOU STUPID MORTALS WILL HAVE TO BOW DOWN TO ME!!!!!" Anzu growled as Bakura grinned at the commotion. No one of the others had heard, considering most of them except for Sara and Mokuba were in the back of the plane.  
  
She'd have to do it herself. Getting up, she scooted over the elderly lady and tried to pass Bakura. The white-haired spirit grinned at her and had his legs ready. Putting them up, she tried to step over them, but she couldn't. Groaning in her anger, she decided to do something she should have never done.  
  
She sat down on his lap, which made both of them blush like crazy, and brought her legs over. Standing, she started to go out into the alley, but a hand grabbed her waist and put her back on his lap.  
  
"You could've just asked, mortal." He whispered into her ear maliciously. The girl's face was indifferent as she got up, slapping his hands from her ad walked into first class. The evil spirit smiled. She was feisty and how he liked that in her.  
  
The stewardess' were trying to get him up from a seat until Anzu came in. Looking at the women and Malik, she growled in distress. "Don't bother him." She told the few women who only stared at her.  
  
"W-What?!" Malik looked to the girl with amusement written across his face. Why was she telling them to stop? He wasn't causing murder on the plane....just yet. He shrugged his dark egyptian skin and snuggled deeper into the warm leather seat.  
  
"He's a bit of a psycho. We're taking him to North Carolina. The doctors there are going to take care of him. He's also very murderous so give him almost everything he wants otherwise most likely, He'll kill you. The same goes for his twin borther." Anzu told them in a monotone voice devoid of much emotion and then took a glance at Malik.  
  
"You owe me damnit, and you better feed me some of your food." He nodded, not really listening, and got up to Anzu. The stewardess' watchful eyes wondered what he was going ot do. Getting bad vibes almost instantly, Anzu waved and began to leave back to her seat. "Bye!!"  
  
His dark-skinned arm lashed out and grabbed her wrist. Turning around on reaction was definitly a bad idea. Malik's lavender eyes seemed to glow as he pulled her over to him, wrapping his other arm around her. Anzu looked up bewildered, and he smirked at her frightful countenance.  
  
"Here." He leaned down and let his lips brush against her own pink cherry ones. His hair bristling against her nose as he deepened it and she knew that she was going to respond. Her face was no longer frightful but a blushing red like a tomatoe.  
  
"Malik. Leave her be." A gruff voice that belonged to a certain albino psycho called out. Anzu sighed mentally as Malik growled and pulled her closer t his body. The stewardess were having a ball watching this little fight go on. Most of them gossiping on who she liked.  
  
"Bakura. I was only repaying her for her kindness." He growled back to the other spirit. How Anzu wish she could die then and there. Bakura nodded solemnly and pulled Anzu out of his clutches and kicked him hard, where no man should ever be kicked. He smiled to himself and pulled the brunette to her seat.  
  
"No wonder it took you so long." He frowned and pushed her back to her seat, in which she calmly accepted with a glare at Bakura.  
  
"Oh, Shut it q-tip boy." She snapped at him under her breathe,resting her head against the window. This was going to be a long flight.  
  
~~Halfway to California  
  
Bakura noticed how quiet the granny between them had been for more or less half the flight. Even if he was tired, he could not get rid of the feeling that something was wrong with her. Anzu, had been trying to get to sleep with no luck and looked up at the elderly woman.  
  
"Bakura?" She whispered quizzically. He sighed and nodded his white head.  
  
"Yes, mortal?" She frowned slightly at him calling her mortal but let it pass. He was probably still mad with Malik.  
  
"I think Granny's dead." He blinked. She thought the old woman was dead?  
  
"You're imagining it."  
  
"FEEL HER PULSE THEN!!" She retorted back harshly. A growl emitting itself from her.  
  
"If it will make you shut up." He gave in, slightly disgusted as he felt around for a pulse on stiff cold skin. She had been dead for a few hours. Or rather she was probably dead when they had lift-off. His face was amused as he looked over to Anzu. How could he tell her?  
  
"She's dead." Anzu's eyes popped out very wide and she was shivering. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Get her away form me!!! I'm scared!!!" She began to shiver involuntarily in the chair.  
  
"How in the nin ehells do I fucking do that you dumb bitch?!" Now he had done it. Anzu growled and got up, stepping over the corpse and pulled Bakura up by his collar and dragged him to the bathroom, angrily. Upon locking and slamming the door closed, she growled and pinned him down on the toilet.  
  
"IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL DEARLY PAY BY HAVING YOUR JEWELS CUT OFF, THE RING THROWN OUT THIS DAMNED PLANE, PEGASUS KISSING YOU EVERY WHICH WAY AND GET IT ALL ON TAPE SO I COULD SHOW EVERYONE!!!" She growled and he had to commend it to her. She could do a threat very nicely.  
  
"So what do we do about the body then?" He looked at her steamed self and smiled. He liked them feisty. With a frustrated sigh, she shrugged.  
  
"I guess tell the stewardesses." She noticed his very skeptical look at her and shook her head.  
  
"And what the hell would the do with her then?" He loved questioning and confusing her. She was such an intriguing person.  
  
"....I guess, move her to an empty seat. " She replied somewhat thinking still over it, slowly. "I hope." She whispered to herself. Bakura smiled evilly and nodded. He was hoping that he could see her fall of the plane. He could hear her body fall in its deathly silence.  
  
"Um..Bakura? I'm going to go and tell them." She told him, and began to open the door, when he got what she said. Imeddiatly he cringed and got a twinge of anger from this. HE did NOT want her to go and get fucking molested by that fucker Malik. He grunted beneath his breath and grabbed her by the closest thing to him, her skirt.  
  
"Don't. I'll go." His gruff voice growled and she didn't accept it.  
  
"I can go!! Now, go back to your seat or come with me!!" She had unlatched the door and exited followed soon by a more than pissed Bakura. It wasn't HIS fault that he had a short-temper and awful patience.  
  
The two stewards that were up, looked over to them as they entered first class in where Malik sat straight up, and glared at Bakura. The blonde however smiled when he saw Anzu and then frowned when she walked past him with a certain truimphant yami grinning ever so smugly.  
  
'Fuck you.' Malik's mouth formed the words as he glared into the albino's back.  
  
"Umm..excuse me, but..." They both looked to her and waited for the rest of her question. "There's this woman right next to me and my friend and well...How do I put this?" Anzu started out as Bakura started to get irritated and decided if she wasn't going to say it, well he was.  
  
"The old cranky bitch is dead." He told them lifelessly. Both stewards blinked and started laughing.  
  
"Haha!! Sorry kids but joke's over go on back to your seat!!" Anzu clenched her fist as she sighed and grit her teeth. The spirit of the ring just smiled, callously and got ready to use his millenuim item.  
  
"I'm no kid, idiot. There is a dead bitch on this flight next to this," with upon the this, he pointed at Anzu, who looked at him with fury, "and me. Now I propose you find someway to move the fucking corpse or she won't be the only corpse on the flight, You hear me?" He told them in a dangerously low tone.  
  
"And if you don't do as either of them request, I will personally kill you." A voice behind him erupted silently as the two stewards wondered what they were going to do. Waiting whether for their agreement or death, these two stewards knew they were going to have to try to keep the plane calm. After all, a corpse will begin to stink and it had barely been six hours.  
  
Nodding after thinking and almost getting Malik's rod jammed up both of their asses, they moved to the coach class. Barely anyone was up and they checked the grandmother. Satisfied to see the kids were not lying, they did as Bakura commanded, while Anzu looked at the woman helpless to stop Bakura and Malik's requests.  
  
"Bakura!! We shouldn't just drop her out of the airplane!!!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" She whined as they were in the very back. Looking back to Anzu, he smirked and motioned towards her seat and motioned the same to the other stewards.  
  
"Mortal. Take this." He handed her the ring from his chest and smirked at her surprised state. Malik nodded and grinned getting what Bakura meant.  
  
"Idiots, go back to your stations and annouce that there is some terminal thing or whatever you want to call it and make sure everyone has buckled their seatbelts. "He told them graciously. The two helpers nodded and quickly ran towards their seats getting the buckles on in quick fashion. Anzu however stood there dumb and oblivious to the plan.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She asked anxiously, putting the necklace on her neck. The white-haired man just grinned and motioned for her to go back to her seat. The Egyptian boy smiled taking Anzu and letting her sit up in first class with him.  
  
"Well, here we go."  
  
~~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
~~  
  
Just as it had began it was ephermal. The screams stopped as a certain tomb robber gripped the door hard and closed it with his powers in partial help to Anzu wearing his ring. Closing it, he knew that he had cut it really close and went back to his seat.  
  
The brunette had realized what the albino did and nearly lunged at him when he came to sit down. However, a certain pair of arms held her waist tightly and she had landed not on the rampage of killing a spirit but on a perverted Egyptian who the albino boy hit on the head many times.  
  
Finally being let go, he regretted it when he got hit in the head not once, not twice, but thrice!!! He was being nice and taking the body away!! It wasn't there anymore or anything!!! That's what she had wanted!!! Growling beneath his breath, he incoherently was tlking mainly about women and what they want.  
  
~~  
  
They all were tired. Finally able to get off their last plane except for Serenity, who was going to a school in New York and it was her connecting flight.  
  
Saying goodbye to most of them, they waited around the airport for the driver or rather their landlord. A man was carrying a sign, that only seemed that Anzu and Yugi could read. It had the names of Mutou and Masaki, Ishtar, Katsuya, Kaiba, Bakura, and Irene.  
  
Ryou and Sara both noticed the man and were talking ot him. Finally after a few minutes, Ryou came back.  
  
"Guys!! This is the guy who is supposed to take us to the ummm...house. He said that the woman who normally picks up the foreigners is there and she's our landlord. Um..He also said that she had to go watch her daughter's choir at their school." Ryou smiled gladly at them all and began to follow the man who was leaving.  
  
Soon enough passing the morning breeze, Anzu noticed through the large van that it looked wonderful and unique in the mornings. She'd still would have to get used to the time difference as would the others but that would be okay.  
  
The trees were different and shone with such freedom as they were going into a small town with a few shops here and there, a burger world and some others. Finally they arrived to a street-like driveway and drove in. The maple trees around the short and huge driveway flowed, their still green leaves floating in the air with the caressing wind. Though it looked a sort of weird dark, it was beautiful, everything happened to be glowing in a unique and interesting way with purple haze almost giving the eighteen year old Anzu the creeps.  
  
The house as they finally got to it was huge!! It was like a humongous mansion rather than a boarding home for foreigners. The man that had been called Angel continuosly looked at their shocked expressions sheepishly and opened the trunk, stopping the car in front.  
  
~~  
  
Jean O'Malley sighed. She was now to her new home in North Carolina in the dorms of her school. She was bored and had already unpacked all her items, except for her box. She kept that in her suitcase.  
  
She stood in the middle of her room, grunting with annoyance as she began to eat another piece of her cake. She was bored!! Getting up after putting her cake back up in the freezer, the Irish teen got to the stais and tripped on an untied shoelace on her really high leather boots and started to fall down.  
  
However, as she began her falling descent, something caught her before she could tumble onto the stairs and carried her down the stairs. Once she was put down, she looked to see no one there. Her green eyes looking about confused. What had just happened?!  
  
She shrugged, deciding to put it off as she tied the tripping shoe lace. Upon getting up, unbeknowest to herself, her bracelet that her father had gotten her was glowing only slightly.  
  
~~  
  
Wow. This chapter was overly weird to begin with. I really need everyone's input on this!!! PLEASE READ 'N' REVIEW!!! T_T;;; Oie!!! I nearly forgot!!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Anjiru: I LOVE YOUR STORIES!!! ^^ They really are beautiful!! And well, thank you for reviewing!!! Well, okay I guess since you're the only review so far, the couples are okay!!! ^-^;;;;  
  
And you all will meet the landlord next!! CAUSE SHE'S ME!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!  
  
Anzu. (--;) We need you off the sugar. Lik eMokuba.  
  
Tala: Wha?!?!? HELL NO YOU DON'T!!! I MY SUGAR MINE!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: (O_O;;) O-okay...... 


	3. A Japanese Egyptian American Mutt

I'm With You  
  
A/N: This is my second Yu-gi-oh fic and the bad part is I don't have all the information on the millenuim items and the rest of the series besides when they are at Dueler's isle when Seto is fighting for the right to be first. Umm.but after reading a ton, and I mean almost every single Tea and whatever fic, I think I can piece stuff together. ^^;;;;  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 2: It's You.  
  
Clamoring, tiredly into the mansion house, the Yugioh gang looked about. Their baggage beside the respective owner. Mokuba was sleeping quietly in Seto's arms and Sara was talking in English to the man who had escorted them thus far.  
  
Angel, Tenshi in other words, nodded and went into one room to look for the landlord, when the foyer suddenly exploded with a commotion.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! SHE'S CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a flash of pink and red-blonde flew past the group hiding behind a certain pschyotic member of the group that happened to be the possesser of a certain rod. Growling lgithly at the girl, a woman came out of the same room. Her body was lithe and soaking wet, a surly expression painted on her face, bubbles foaming on her hair, and her clothes clinging well to her noticible curves.  
  
"BITCH!!! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!! CHISATO!!!!" The woman yelled making a lunge for her. The girl began to move but was caught by the woman and both rolled into the door, the woman clutching the little girl tightly.  
  
"Wh-What's with all the little birdies and stars?" the girl promptly named Chisato asked, captured unwillingly in the arms of the elder woman. The woman smiled, moving a light strawberry blonde wet strand out of the way as she nibbled on the tip of the little girl's earlobe.  
  
"Well, that's what you see when you push your mother in the tub, little one." She told Chisato, her breath and nibbling tickling the girl making her cry out in laughter as she rubbed her hand. "Now what have I told you time and time again about not liking the clothes I choose for you?"  
  
"Umm...Ma'am?" Yami started as the woman obviously ignored him turning to her daughter. The girl looked up in thought and put her hand cutely to her chin looking much like an ephermal angel to the others.  
  
"That you own me for eternity, I will hardly ever get a choice till I am twenty, I will not wear what I please unless its to bed and lastly if I ever want to be seen by aznyone else besides you that I better go along with what you say or else you will terroize me and take me captive and put my body above a boiling pot of oil while doing a stupid totem pole indian dance telling the gods to send a boogie man monster and santa clause to come and eat me while saying over and over that I'm a bad little girl?" She asked brightly with a humongous feral smirk. The woman listened intently and nodded until she got to the ending.  
  
"And?" She let the word hang off as the girl suddenly remembered th elast part.  
  
"I am not to protest and gladly accept my stupid fate and forever know that I will always love you because you're my mama and you're my only mama and you brought me in this world and you can always take me out. Right?" The girl replied hopefully. The mother nodded and kissed her daughter on the ear sweetly.  
  
"That's right. I knew there was a reason you were so smart!! Okay, now go get dressed, ya big furball." The girl nodded and went back to the room that she had exited. Standing up, the mother began to wring out her wet hair and clothes as modestly as she could.  
  
"Um A-"She cut Yami off, pissing him off only slightly, as she turned towards all of them.  
  
"By the looks of it, you guys are that foreigner group from Japan. Right?" She spoke to them kindly in fluent japanese. They nodded at her and she smiled grandly. "Well, It's nice to meet ya. I'm Terra Sullivan-Carter. Tenshi Carter is my fiancee and the little girl is my daughter Chisato. Just call me by Terra. I'm never formal unless need be, okay?" She told them, the japanese words escaping her mouth fast.  
  
"I'm Yami Mutou and this is Yugi Mutou my little brother." He told her fondly. It had been decided a long time ago when the Yamis had started school that they were the look-a-like siblings of their aibous. It had been okay with most except with Bakura. You couldn't just say Bakura Bakura. That would sound too weird, so Bakura became Ryou's cousin. After shaking their hands she waited for the rest. Ryou stepped forward.  
  
"Um...I am Ryou Bakura, and this is my cousin, Bakura Ryuuzaaki, next to him is my friend, Sara Irene. Do you speak English?" He took her hand in his and shook only slightly as did Sara with a warm smile. "Sara and I are from Britain and we speak it often." He told her.  
  
"Of course I do!! Who wouldn't? The damned spanish fuckers that's who..grrrr...nevermind. Well,"She changed from english back to Japanese. She smiled warmly at the two and noticed they were more of the shy quiet types, well maybe except for girl's giggly fashion and then his cousin acted colder than hell towards her.  
  
(A/N: I AM NOT A SPANISH OR MEXICAN HATER!!! BUT TALA [the charrie] IS!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND NO OFFENSE MEANT!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!)  
  
"Hi, I'm Jouhouchi Katsuya. I'm wit' Yugi and Yami." He told her, shaking her hand in a firm grip. He was very loyal almost like a dog to her perspective. With a slight twinkle in her eye, she nodded and went over to the next persons.  
  
"......Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba." The tall mysterious stranger with icey blue eyes that seemed to stare through her muttered darkly, however she wasn't phased. Then blinked. He said Kaiba didn't he? She stared at him, then reached out and pulled his long brown hair. His arm smacked her hand away from tugging his hair as she looked him up and down. "What is it?!"  
  
".....wow." Was all she replied as she stared at him then snapped up at attention. "If you are so rich, why don't you get your own mansion to stay in?" She asked with wide open silver eyes. He blinked back and grumbled under his breathe. "I'm not complaining or anything, but if you have all that goddamned money than why are you staying here in my mansion?"  
  
"My brother wants to stay with Yugi and the others, that's why." He muttered at the strange landlord. She nodded taking the answer without any sort of amazement. In all truths, she was just amused that he would choose to live in her huge mansion. Sighing, slightly she nodded.  
  
"Well, good for you to be here, Mr. Personality." Terra muttered underneath her breath giving a fake smile towards him. Moving to the next person, she extended her hand to be met with a feminine one.  
  
"I'm Anzu Masaki." The girl sounded a little different than that of the others. Hers was calmer and also seemed understanding. Smirking at her, she nodded and went over to the next few. They also looked like twins and seemed to be a bit more handsome than the midget or the dog, in fact, they were almost look-a-likes of the person that she hated the most.  
  
"This is Marik, and I'm Malik Ishtar." The man told her in a smooth egyptian tone that made her shiver in voluntarily as she flinched at the mention of their last name. She shivered and froze, standing there. Her eyes dilated showing her fear. Seeing in his own eyes that neither remembered her, she calmed down and smiled.  
  
"Well...hmm...You guys came from a long way and I bet your pretty tired. So, I'll assign rooms and then when you all wake up tell you the conditions of staying here and all." She told them. Looking up in thought, she finally got snapped out of her reverie when she made a decision. Smiling, she motioned for the group to follow her up the stairs.  
  
Coming to stop in front of the corridor, she knocked on one door that had angels and devils all over it. The house looked so different either way you looked. Slowly the light came in through the morning light. Inside the room was a dark and light green room with two beds and masks of that could scare little children all over the walls. A girl stood there, her head tilted as she looked at all of the people looking at her and the landlord.  
  
She wasn't much. Her hair was short to her shoulders, slightly a crimson-black in the black and two long strands that were streaked white. Her clothes were taunt and her pasty white face with black make-up showed a little concern on what may be happening.  
  
"Umm...Terra, May I ask what you want?" The girl asked timidly with a sign of brightness shining through her somewhat pessmistic demeanor. Terra smiled and began to speak.  
  
"Well, Jean, Would you mind having a roomate?" She asked. Anzu wondered who'd she choose. Terra looked at them as Jean replied no and waited fo rthe person to be picked. "Sara, this is your roomate Jean o'Malley and Jean this is Sara Irene. Have fun you two." She told them.  
  
Anzu stared at the two. Maybe that was just bad luck for the two. After all, they looked almost completely opposites. Sara, lavender hair and blue eyes and all around intelligent unmessy seemingly person, while the other was a red/silver haired and green eyed and a gothic rocking messy person. Even more so was that Jean was Irish and Sara British, both their ultimate enemies hating each other.  
  
She hoped that Terra had more sense than ever on who was the other's roomates. Walking to the door beside Sara's and Jean's, she pointed at Bakura and Yami. Turning towards the one across the hall, she gave that to Ryou and Yugi. Then the one next to them she gave to Jou and Seto. The ones next to both Seto's and Bakura's was hers and Mokuba's. Te pint-sized kid got the one next Yugi while Anzu settled for the one next to Kaiba's room.  
  
'Yup, what a wonderful sense of picking roomates.' Anzu thought as she went into her room, glad she didn't have to share it with anyone.  
  
Terra was about to leave the hall when she remembered that there was the two Ishtar boys left. Turning abruptly around to face the two, she glanced to see the last room avaible.  
  
"Here ya go." She told them. Both nodded and entered, but before Marik could close the door, her hand shot out and caught the door. "I'm giving you both a warning. You ever go near my baby, Chisato, in any threatening manner besides playful, I will make sure that you will be tortured in any and every way I can think of before letting you die. Kapeesh?"  
  
Marik stared at her as if she was a psycho, in which she sorta was, but he blinked and nodded just to get the annoying bitch away from him. Somehow she looked strikingly familiar. Her eyes were silver and her hair was a long black cherry color. Something about her seemed familiar but he dismissed it as nothing.  
  
~~  
  
Anzu sighed, climbing out of her bed for the umpteenth time that morning and walked out of the room. She needed something to do. Going down the stairs gingerly to not make any sound, she felt the ominous presence of someone near her.  
  
Turning around abruptly, she met a cold eyed stare with frozen slightly maroon eyes. His pale face came into focus as she bumped into him. He growled in near protest at her and smirked as usual, not a very comforting one.  
  
"Sh, You'll wake everyone else up, idiot." He whispered to her breathily and she groaned at him and began stalking towards the lounge to see what was on the tv. He followed her to the lounge then got some cards out. Flipping through some of the channels, she saw that A. Nothing was on, and B. she couldn't understand most of it.  
  
"Great. Nothing on." She muttered darkly under her breath. Her pajamas clinging to her body as she stretched her arms behind her. Bakura quickly took note of this and took a quick glance at the girl then admonished himself for it.  
  
Her eyes stared at nothing in particular as she patted down her pajamas of black with sparkly blue and silver tigers and dragons flowing down the silk with their kanjis written on it here and there. Sighing, she turned around to see what else there was to do.  
  
Bakura was sitting on the floor behind the couch playing solitaire. Barely being able to play. For a five-thousand year old spirit, he caught onto numbers quickly but the words were in aanother language all together, but she could see what went where.  
  
"Put the five onto the black six then take the jack over there and put it on the red queen and black king." She told him with utter confidence. She had always been excellent at card games that included no duel monsters or stats. She played all-sorts of the traditional games with the bicycle poker cards, her personal favorite having always been crazy eights. She could even beat Yugi in it.  
  
"Shut up. I'll do whatever I like!!" He protested childishly. His moves were very limited and she was pretty good at the game even if the cards were in another language. Smiling, knowing she was right, Anzu watched him. Aggrivating as it was for him to have her command his moves, he knew that she was right. That was the only way to go.  
  
"But unless you get a black ace, you won't win." She told him, the smile ever so evident in her tired chipper voice. The white-haired spirit growled at her and did the move that she recommended. Bakura turned around to face her and smirked confidently.  
  
"I will win without that black ace coming up soon!! I'll show you mortal!!" He smugly remarked as things started to go smoothly in the game until he really badly needed a black ace. Anzu who had been watching the entire time, smirked in satisfaction. She had been ever so right!! Frustrated that he wouldn't be able to do anything, he slammed the deck down and began to shuffle the cards again.  
  
"To-"  
  
"If you say a word I'll send you ever so more to the shadow realm this second!!" He growled roughly under his breath at her teasing face and remarks. She was an idiot and she didn't know his ingenuis mind that well!!! Though, he knew and hated to admit, she was right.  
  
"Are you going to play again?" She asked somewhat sleepily. He nodded for his reply, almost ignoring her presence in the room. "Hey, wanna play crazy eights with me?" She asked. He sat up stiffly. Crazy eights? He had been taught to play it by Ryou, but that was a little while ago and Ryou sucked at card games period.  
  
Bakura remembered being taught how to play poker and played so well on his first try that Ryou had to do both of their homework for a week. He smiled at the memory and looked at the pansy ass girl, Anzu. He was going to teach her, that he was right for once.  
  
"Let's play then." His voice gruffly returned and she nodded, getting up, her long legs taking her swiftly to wear he sat and sat across from him.  
  
"Shuffle and pass." He nodded doing it. Then he caught himself!! He was doing it again!!!!! He growled to himself. He was becoming soft in his new life. Shuffling the cards and then passing them eight each, he put down a card from the top and the game began.  
  
~~  
  
"I hate you!! I hate you!! I hate you!!! I hate you!!!" He growled at her. She had won not only once but six times so far and they had betted. Since he betted six times, he had to do six things. A sort of truth and dare thing.  
  
"Cry me a river, tomb robber and pay up your deeds." She grinned evilly. He gulped to himself. He hated her sooooo much. This was beyond humane!!!  
  
"I am not coming out!!!" He told her through the door. She smiled to herself. First bet: The winner gets to cut the loser's hair wihtout any protest. His hair was now short, at least the back was. He still had the long hair near the front of his face and his obviously very spiky bangs but the longer hair was gone replaced with air.  
  
"Oh, yes you are!!" She told him silently, opening the door to the bathroom. Getting in through the opening she could make with brute force, she held in her hands clothes.  
  
Second Bet: Having to go get peircings. This he might've liked if it wasn't for the fact that the winner chose the place of the peircing, and the ring to put in it. He groaned. She'd probably choose soemthing gay for him. Why'd he have to keep on playing?! She smiled as she lifted him upwards onto the toilet, a feral grin pasted onto her cheeks.  
  
Third Bet: Having the winner do your make-up. He groaned in more than mere anger but stupidity on his part. She had made the odd bets and he the even ones. Even he hated them now. She applied some wet eyeliner, telling him not blink. It itched him only slightly and he wanted so much to flinch. She pulled out some rogue and lightly applied it making him almost sneeze. Anzu sughed and studied his face for a minute.  
  
The person staring back at her was very handsome with wonderful crimson eyes that shone with a special light yet seemed at the same time emotionless. Smiling to herself, she wondered if she really did just think that he was handsome. Shaking her head, she reminded herself it must just be the lost sleep.  
  
Fourth Bet: Having the loser be your personal slave for a week. Now that was just a cruel bet that he had made but it was all he could have thought of when he was playing. He silently began to lament the way Ra likes to punish people. Sighing, he saw that she applying something else to his face.  
  
Fifth Bet: Kiss the person the winner tells you to. He had ot commend her on her revengeful schemes. She was good at that and she had a fire he oculdn't help but admire. As they said, a moth to the flame.  
  
Sixth bet: Loser had to cook Winner's meals every meal. The only thing about this one that he was glad for? The winner wasn't Jou. That would have been a similar hell for his cookign experience. Sighing as he felt Anzu getting ready to have her feet fall out from under her, he stood up and caught her. Resigning to his cruel punishment, she meekly asked to be taken to bed. He nodded to her and perched her in his arms like a bride.  
  
Taking the steps silently, he felt the girl go limp and her breathing go heavier than usual. A slow rythmic breathing, one that could croon a child asleep as he neared her door. Opening it and closing it, he placed her on her bed, though her hands carressed his hair unconciously as she went into a deeper slumber leaving the spirit to blush.  
  
He immediately left after that encounter and went into his room where the Pharoh slept. He growled only slightly at the room arrangements. Once he could, he was switching rooms to Malik's or even more Ryou's, or even maybe Anzu's. He grinned evilly and sighed putting the thought away and went over to his bed by the wall.  
  
Their room was beautiful and it withheld wonderous designs and mystical pictures on the celing that she probably painted there. All sorts of crosses and ankhs covered the wall here and there as there was a mural of a woman on water on the ceiling. It seemed that the science fiction and religion was the main key for this room. The carpet was a bright silver blue, and the beds both in light colors. His a light silver and the pharoh's in lavender.  
  
It would be the pharoh that would have to move out, he sighed and laid down on the comfortable comforter of his bed. Sinking into the endless warmth and fluffy feeling.  
  
If only it had a certain someone on it. He grumbled to himself and got ready to have an uneasy sleep.  
  
~~  
  
Chisato smiled to herself. Her mother had briefly told her not to go near the blonde, dark skinned foreigners but to not disturb any of them. Her hair was dry now and she wore a light green skirt with white socks and a blue t-shirt. Somehow she looked disturbingly cute, and in all truth she was.  
  
Her strawberry blonde hair spike up only slightly and her eyes were silverish and lavender. Specks of both colors mixing in her irises. Her cheeks brightened as she began to look through some of the rooms the new people had taken.  
  
She grumbled under her breath as she felt her toe bump into soemthing making her trip. She was in the blonde dark skinned boys room and she knew that they would not take too kindly to her snooping about but she was curious!!! Who could blame her for that?! It wasn't her fault that she had her mother's curiousity!!!  
  
Looking up, after dusting her clothes off, she saw a psycho stare at her from his position on the ground. Growling the boy smiled evilly. Chisato knew it was time to leave. She stared hard back at him and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"What were you doing here?" His sharp voice outrang the silence. The small child froze and looked at him, tilting her head as if she didn't understand.  
  
"Looking around." She answered barely audible to his ears. Chisato looked down afraid he was going to do what her mother often did to her. She didn't want to be chastised for her faults!!  
  
"Come here." He commanded. She could tell that he was not one to be disobediant to. She came, playing a game all the while. She took a step closer and stood. "Closer." She came another step closer. Now she was testing his patience. Grumbling soemthing he couldn't really say infront of her, Marik, grabbed her and dragged her to in front of him. "Now what is your name?"  
  
"Chi." He blinked. The girl had the same remarkable flair of pissing him off as the mother did, but also he seemed to see no fear come through her eyes. She was unafriad of him, even while testing his patience.  
  
"The rest of it as well." He spit out. The little girl's eyes glared heavily at him. If looks could kill, hers was mentioning murder over and over.  
  
"Chisato." He had to smile at her bravery. She was really having a death wish easily.  
  
"Full name." He grunted out to her. She growled incoherently, her brash face harsh with him finding out her game. Sighing the girl nodded to herself.  
  
"Chisato Anuksunnaamun Ammut-Ra Ishtar-Smith." She whispered and then put her tongue out at him. The Egyptian spirit stared at her. What in the nine hells?! In ways she did resemble his aibou and himself, but it couldn't be.  
  
Until he remembered a certain incident and then he suddenly knew who the woman named Terra Sullivan was. He stared at the girl, who narrowed her eyes dangerously looking even more like Marik than he liked. Her slightly speckled irises turning to a light lavender in her anger.  
  
"Is that all?" She asked. He looked at her strangely and nodded. It was a good thing his aibou kept the rod out of his range, otherwise there was going to be no more landlord and landlord's daughter. But could he kill the girl? It was one of the few people that never feared him. Rishid didn't and certainly Isis and Malik hadn't but this small girl should've when it was almost completely the opposite.  
  
"Yes. Now leave before I do something I regret, Annuk." He called her with a short nickname form her two Egyptian middle names. The girl smiled grandly, her cheeks blossoming into flowers and her narrowed eyes becoming wider and going from darkened lavender to a bright silver with happiness. She nodded and bowed in goodbye and went out of the way she came in.  
  
The only thing on Marik's mind was, 'Why don't I kill her?' And as he laid back down on his very comfortable dark lavender and blue bed, he knew suddenly over and over who the landlord was and he should've finished the job when he did back then.  
  
~~  
  
^-^ GOOD PROGRESSIVE CHAPTER!!! WHEEE!!!  
  
Okay, Well. Malik Horror Picture show should be up soon. I'm getting a few things sorted out and then I'll be able to post it probably tonight. Um.....  
  
Tala Smith/Terra Sullivan-Carter: [The character] happens to have a great dislike for Spanish and Mexicans because she was put out of a few jobs because of one. That's why she has such a huge grudge against most of them.  
  
Chisato: I was originally going to name her Chalis Annuk Ra Ishtar- Smith, but I wasn't sure if that fit right so I decided later on after the whole first part got deleted, (GAH!!! I HAD TO RE-TYPE THAT!!!) to change her name, but her entrance was still the same. That and she seems to develop a small friendship with a certain psycho and Tala and his memories will be intorduced later on.  
  
Jean: I think that there always needs to be a good gothic girl in most of my stories except for one-shots, and poems and such. Well, Jean is the possesser of the Sennen Shield or Millenium Sheild and she still doesn't understand the meaning of that. She thinks it's a charm from her father still...Hmm...I wonder when I can change her mind?  
  
Sara: Her part is going ot be introduced probably next chapter when her and Ryou get the house alone or soemthing. So far polls say that Bakura/Anzu si the main coupling and so thus I'm trying not to focus on just the oc's though they all have a major part in it.  
  
Angel: I hate him, though he is my Yami. -_-''''' He begged and begged to be in some sort of relationship with me and thus I have but there is a little surprise later on!! ^-^  
  
Now what else is there to say? Hmm...I'm listening to those McDee's cds of Yugioh. Kaiba's is the best so far out his and Pegasus. Um...o.O Hmmmm...I'm ranting again.  
  
Oh, and next chapter is going to be slightly funny since the conditions are weird. Hey my type of conditions but oh, well. Everyone'll deal!!  
  
Well, like usual!!! PLEASE READ'N'REVIEW!!! LOVE TO ALL WHO DO!!!! 


	4. Conditions

I'm With You  
  
A/N: This is my second Yu-gi-oh fic and the bad part is I don't have all the information on the millenuim items and the rest of the series besides when they are at Dueler's isle when Seto is fighting for the right to be first. Umm.but after reading a ton, and I mean almost every single Tea and whatever fic, I think I can piece stuff together. ^^;;;;  
  
Reviewers:  
  
SpAiN: Hmm..Jean/Tenshi(Angel)? Might work, but to tell you the truth, I think that may be hard to do. But I'll try.  
  
Yugi-chan: O_o? Yami/Yugi? Hmm...Could do. I won't mind a little yaoi. I just can't stand a full blast of it such as all those everyone's with their yamis and hikaris and the girls are all lesbian. Those kinda suck something severe. To me atleast. But I don't mind two or one couples and it does figure out who's with Yami and Yugi!!  
  
Anjiru: Well, Bakura and Anzu fanfics are something I'm good at so I'm doing it!! Chapter two was fun!!! This one seems to focus on the ocs a little bit more than last chapter considering Its Sara and Ryou and Yugi and Yami chappie.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 3: Conditions of My Heart  
  
Chisato smiled slightly. Her mother had been right about the psychos but she didn't see why they were bad people like her mama said. Shrugging to herself childishly, she remembered about the present in that room she hid over five months ago!!  
  
"Oh, no!! I hope they don't find it!!!" She whispered to herself as she began to turn back. 'I'll just get it when they're all awake and away from here!!' She thought to herself gleefully. Smiling to herself, she slid down the stairs on the railing and got off on the bottom with a huge grin plastered upon her childish face.  
  
~~  
  
A small certain lavender-haired individual escaped the roomate of hell and held in her arms a box with ancient Egyptian text written all over it. The box heavy in her arms because of the gold as she walked over to Ryou's room. Knocking on the door gently, she heard no one strirring at all. Sighing, she opened the door to reveal Ryou, fallen off the bed and the short midget from before, Yugi, if she remember his name, underneath the blankets making a igloo most likely.  
  
Gingerly, she stepped over to Ryou, his white hair damp only slightly. Curiously, she moved a tendril of it and smiled when he calmed down just enough. Smiling, she shook her head out of her reverie and amended herself to stick to her mission.  
  
"Ryou..Ryou.." Se whispered shaking his body lightly. She knew Ryou was not a heavy sleeper and if he was, oh well, he better just get up before he found himself completely wet. Sara sighed, moving a piece of her purple bangs from her eyes and smirked.  
  
"Huh? Whzzt?" His gentle voice escaped to her ears. Smiling at him, she poked him awake. "Hey!! Please stop that!!" Ryou got up and then went down towards what appeared to be the nearest pillow and laid down burying his head in the crook of it. "Go 'way."  
  
"........"Sara stared at the boy. Who was he thinking that her lap was a pillow?!!? Growling, she blushed and poked him in the stomach to only get her hand swatted away by a persitant to sleep Ryou. "RYOU BAKURA!!!" she growled in a harsh whisper as she did the most horrible thing to the white-haired albino.  
  
"AIE!!!" He screamed wiggling about as Sara smiled at her deed. She ahd given him a wet willy right in the ear just long enough to not get her finger broken off when he awoke. He was startled to say the least as he rubbed his ear and gave a confused glare at her. "What happened?! Sara!!" He asked. She grinned truimphant and nodded slightly.  
  
"That's what you get for laying on my lap. She smirked and ehe blinked. He wasn't on her lap. Not that he remembered. He shrugged and let his gentleness take over. "I need your help with something. Meet me in the hall and make sure no one comes near us okay?" She told him gently. Her voice seemingly scared as she fiddled around with the heavy box.  
  
"Sure thing, mate." She smiled widely at the reassurance and hugged him, getting up quickly and leaving. He was blushing easily against his pale skin and watched her leave. That was a first to him anyways.  
  
~~  
  
Yugi got up only a few minutes after Ryou had left for the lounge. The little tri-colored boy smiled to himself and got up, shivering since that morning when they had gotten up. Looking out the window he saw a lone oak tree with a swing and a woman on it. It must've been the landlord because of the saem red hair. He smiled at least she was dry now.  
  
He put on a pair of his jeans and went downstairs to get something to eat while humming 'Ahrirang.' Stepping lightly, he went into the kitchen that was downstairs.  
  
The kitchen was next to one of the rooms off of the foyer and it was large. The room was tiled in white counters and an island. On the border all around it had a blue tile once awhile. The cabinents were see-through screen with plates of all types through it. Bottles were lined up against the window shining in through the light as blue.  
  
There were ornaments of silver and red all around the room from the ceiling and all of them sparkled and spun. It seemed without the mist that he was in a gourmet cook's palace. The rifridgerator held pictures of great drawings of anime and chilish ones that tried to imitate it. Next to the fridge was a white swinging door that went out to the porch in the back. A table was situated in the next room to his right and a lounge behind him.  
  
He got a stool that was in the corner by the microwave, near his left and went to the cabinents. As soon as he opened the cabinent, a hand pushed it closed.  
  
"Don't even try it." Her voice was harsh as her silver eyes were narrowed on the slightly short duel monsters champion. With a smile, she picked him off the stool and put the stool back. His wide purple eyes were astonished as he watched her.  
  
"Why not? I'm hungry!!" He called out to her. Smirking, Terra turned around after putting on an apron that said 'Psycho' which fit her to a T. Her red hair was no longer plastered to its face but the bangs lifted slightly off her forehead and her long hair in the back was now defying gravity and looked like semi-wings on the sides of her head.  
  
"Because, I cook breakfast, lunch and dinner for the day all of my foreigner groups get to stay here. However, after the first day I cook only dinner and breakfast and lunch you fend for yourselves except for that Katsuya kid. He's the one that I'm worried about with my food. Anyway, what would you like?" She told him with sincere pleasure.  
  
"Scrambled eggs and pancakes and bacon please." She nodded.  
  
"I guess that's going to be everyone's breakfasts!!" She smiled full- heartedly and turned to the kitchen beginning her masterpeice of food only after shuing Yugi out of the room back to the lounge beside it.  
  
The small midget sighed and shrugged his small shoulders and decided to put on cartoons. Flipping thorugh the channels he caught word of the news and put it on Japanese, then listened to it.  
  
Until he began hearing singing. Looking in the kitchen, Terra was running around doing almost everything imaginable. Singing, 'My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte.' He blinked.  
  
"When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night he died You mourned the death of you bloody valentine One last time Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands And we'll start a new life I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right All I know is that I love you tonight Tonight.." Her voice rang out in her merriement. He blinked and scooted away from the sight.  
  
It was just not normal to have someone sing such a murderous song at breakfast. He looked back tot he television and shut it off with a move on the remote control easily. Getting back into the foyer, he wondered if he should go exploring, but then again shook his head and went upstairs to see how Yami was doing.  
  
It was unknown to everyone that he loved Yami, very secretly that even Yami didn't know. But he knew that it probably wouldn't ever work out. Shrugging to himself once more, he entered the room that Yami shared with Bakura. Bakura was asleep as hell, tossing and turning, sweating down his back and hair, what little he had left.  
  
Yami was sleeping soundlessly and he smiled at this prospect. Getting up on the bed, he settled himself besides the spirit and soon fell asleep again listening to the slow beating of his partner's heart.  
  
(There you go Yugi-chan. Your Yami/Yugi scene. First time for Yaoi and I'm not even sure if its okay, oh well.)  
  
~~  
  
Marik and Malik both woke up to the arousing smells from the kitchen as they could hear insults being thrown at a certain blonde 'dog'. Both of the egyptian boys got dressed and went downstairs into the large lounge beside the kitchen where they saw everyone waiting impatiently, except for Anzu, Chisato, Yugi, and Yami.  
  
Anzu was playing a game of goldfish with Bakura, Ryou, and Sara. The small daughter of Terra Sullivan saw that both of the boys had come in and put her cards in the deck and got up. Saying a cute ,ja ne, she went past the boys and up the stairs.  
  
Running, she went into their room with Malik letting her go up the stairs while Marik was the more suspiscious of her actions and followed her quietly. His spiky blonde hair flying as he ran soundlessly fast to In front of his door. The girl ran into his leg and looked up quizzically.  
  
"What are you doing here, Annuk?" She sweatdropped. She'd have to tell him about the secret stash of secret stuff that she kept in that room. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as before, silver contracting into the abyss of lavender.  
  
"Mama's gift is in there. I just want to give it to her!!" the small child cried and as Marik watched with a quizzically insane twitching eye he still saw that even through her crying she wasn't scared of him. He still didn't get her!!  
  
"......Is it that important?" She nodded, content with her answer. "No."  
  
"WHA?!?!" She nearly yelled in his face, a childish action with her hands waving behind her in anger. THIS WAS NOT RIGHT!!!  
  
Her mama's anniversery with Angel was in a week!!! She really wanted to give her soemthing special. Then little Chisato had gotten the most evil of ideas. Her face contorted into a vortex of cuteness as Marik bended over as planned to see what was slightly wrong with the girl, to see if she was afraid yet.  
  
"HAH!!!!" Her scream outlasted the action but the effects were still there. Her small and tiny shoe-padded foot had shot, kicking the evil spirit as hard as it could in the crotch. The evil ancient spirit was bent , in a fetal position on the floor holding his injured jewels. (he looks like this. XoX;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)  
  
Running past him, she entered his room and began searching for the small outer lining of the stash drawer. Her fingers quickly ran over the sennen rod and she decided to take it as well. Her hands coursed the wall and soon she found the edge and pulled with her might.  
  
Upon it opening, she found the small chest that she was looking for. It withheld a beautiful choker and she knew mama liked chokers. Smiling sweetly to herself, she got a few more items out for suspicion cases, and ran out of the room, past the still hurting spirit.  
  
"Sorry!!" She bowed to him and hurried on to her own room.  
  
'SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT KID!!!' He wanted to scream so hard at her but settled for a high-pitched growl instead. That child would pay. So dearly, dearly pay.  
  
~~  
  
"Any fives?" Anzu asked as she looked quizzically at the rest. Bakura was still very and horribly mad at her for the make-up and the rest of the bets. The evil spirit glanced towards his cards and grinned. Due to her question, he smiled secretly to himself seeing as though he had one five.  
  
"Nope." He told her simply, the ever-secretive smile plastered on his face. His eyes clouded with mirth. Seeing the smirk, Anzu raised an eyebrow at this and noticed that he was in fact probably hiding hs five.  
  
"Okay, Give it up Bakura!!" She told him in a steady voice. He stared at her. How had she found out?!! His smirk. He shook his head at her and stuck his tongue out at her with a grin. "BAKURA!!!" He smiled as she tried to swipe for his hand and put it out of her reach with a huge smile.  
  
"You'll never get it, woman!!" He growled as he got up to get the card away from her. Anzu followed suit as Ryou and Sara stared at the two amused. Sara smiling at their flirting techiniques though she had trouble being that gregorious with her choice. Sighing inwardly, hs ehad forgotten to show him the box!!  
  
Sighing, she resigned to watching the two enemies play around with the five card, earning stares from some of the other occupants. Ryou smiled at his yami. Anzu would be good for the spirit indefinitly, now if only he could get the girl he wanted. He shrugged to himself mentally, putting on a smile, rather forced.  
  
"GIVE ME THE DAMNED FIVE!!!"  
  
"NOT IN THAT TONE OF VOICE!!!!"  
  
They ran aorund some more until finally, Bakura had no where else to go and hid. When Anzu passed him, she fell over a certain psycho in pain. Looking to see Marik there, she blinked at his contorted face.  
  
"Are you okay, Marik?" The evil spirit glared at her. She sighed and looked over to see another certain crazy yami surprisingly concerned or knowing how it felt. She bent over the Egyptian spirit that continued his useless growling that sounded like it belonged to a woman and glaring.  
  
Helping him up, Anzu frowned at the crease of anger she felt from him until...  
  
"BREAKFAST!!!!!!"  
  
For the next five minutes all you could hear was people putting whatever they had away, and holding back Jou from the table. Anzu immediately got up, leaving the insane grunting and in pain spirit onto the floor, landing with a thud, while Bakura followed her closely, every few minutes watching the way her hips swayed with a grin that would never be too safe to have at breakfast.  
  
~~  
  
The kitchen was prepared with food everywhere. Pancakes of any kind could be found and eggs along with at least ten plates of everything she had cooked and ten racks of biscuits. Jou stared at all the prepared food and pinched himself dreamily. This was not a dream as Kaiba held an amused look at the 'dog'. Mokuba smiled at the grand breakfast and walked over to a chair and sat down. Everyone followed suit and soon the whole table was filled with people.  
  
Angel had left earlier, while Chisato came running down from a certain maniac chasing her through pain. Marik growled catching the girl, in fornt of Terra. The woman growled at them both and with incredible strength only an angry mother could have, she parted the two and held both down.  
  
"What happened, mate?" Ryou asked out of the silence of grunting, swearing, and yelling. Marik growled at his friend's hikari.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?!? THAT LITTLE Q@#$*%!%(&%^#$)&!-" He stopped halfway through when he saw the look of disapproval on everyone's faces as Chisato had stopped retaliating wondering what the new words meant. "Ahem...SHE KICKED ME WHERE NO MAN SHOULD BE KICKED!!!!!!" The blonde pointed to the innocent -looking girl. Her eyes shining with the speckles of a light lavender shimmer towards everyone.  
  
"Annuk!!! What did you do?" The girl looked back to her mother from the man and his choice of words and smiled. "ANN-UK." She sighed, well that didn't work. With a shrug, she started.  
  
"I went to get something out of my room and he was blocking the way!! He wouldn't move or anything and then he put his hand on my shoulder and I got scared and then I started to cry and he told me not to but then when I kicked him, I went into my room and got my stuff and hurried out." The little girl spat out as she pointed at the obviously more than pissed-off spirit.  
  
".....Was that it?" Chisato nodded her red lockes and her mother nodded to her daughter, then turned to the man who was outraged. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"WHA?!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO FIRST OF ALL HA-" He looked over to see his aibou gesture fruitlessly for him not to continue on with the line as he saw the great amounts of food. "HEY!! Is that your food?" She blinked. Her own silver/blue eyes reflecting his purple gaze, making the spirit grin fierousciously at her tempting body.  
  
'Did I just think that?' He blinked. That was the last time he ever went on a plane without being in the rod. She smiled brightly and let her daughter go to her place on the table beside Mokuba and looked towards Malik.  
  
"Should I?" Her voice questioned. With a small grin, he nodded. The only two things to calm his yami, food and blood. He'd have to settle for this for the morning. Her delicate motherly hands moved from the place on his skin and the yami immediately got up and went to his place by Bakura and Terra. The woman got up and went to the head fo the table and held up her fork and knife. "BON APPETITE!!!"  
  
~~  
  
After a grand frenzy for food before Jou got all of it, everyone was fully satisfied and with leftovers still. Anzu smiled leaning her head on one of the two white-haired albinos beside her. Apparently it was the harsh one when she heard a small grunt.  
  
"Get up." She sighed and swiped a hand through her plaited hair, and frowned slightly when she felt his hand on hers, underneath the table making the brunette blush deeply. She raised her head off the boy's shoulders and her blush didn't go unnoticed to him as he was blushing also.  
  
"That was sooo good, Ryou!! Terra, what a wonderful cook you are!!!" Sara told the cook and her best friend, leaving Ryou a little jealous as he stared at his plate, his silvery white hair overshadowing his face. Sara twirled a strand of her lavender hair, when Jean looked up from the staring contest she had with a certain surfer boy.  
  
"What are the conditions for living here?" She asked the woman in English. Terra blinked and smiled, stretching her arms behind her, then turned to the rest. "Terra?"  
  
"I'm going ot tell these guys in Japanese first." She told th egirl then switched over quickly to Japanese. "Okay, since we are all finished with our meals, I suppose this would be a good time to tell you of the condtions." She paused, seeing to see if she had their attention. Noticing this quickly, the redhead continued on, "The first condition is that rent is only about twenty-five bucks a month from each of you. Secondly, There is only five bathrooms. The two on the bottem floor, are men and female bathrooms and you cannot use those unless you go to the club. "  
  
"The Club?" Anzu asked the woman, her eyes slightly alert. The woman nodded, giving a glare for her to continue.  
  
"There are three on the second floor with showers and baths. They are also gender-ized. The one on the left of the hallway are the women's and the one on the right is the men. The third is in the one in my bedroom, so my daughter and I use that one. Thirdly, my fiancee will come and go as he pleases except if it affects your room or anything of yours. Fourthly, I have some parties when I must on special occasions so I need to know all of your birthdays!!!" she grinned as she told them this to see Jean pale considerbly. The poor gothic girl was never one for surprises.  
  
Continuing on, Terra smiled widely, her face brimming with pent up energy, "Well, fifthly, Every single one of you have to help out at the club for at least one Friday night, and do karoke at least once a month, unless I really need help. Lastly, I only cook dinner from tomorrow onward. You'll all be left to fend for yourselves for breakfast and lunch. Oh, yeah.....There's a pool in the backyard and a hot tub and a sauna in the adjunctioning between the house and the pool. And the game room is downstairs." Terra smiled at the reactions on the faces of the many late teenagers.  
  
"Wow!!! I can't wait to try out the pool!!" The reactions varied from person to person as the landlord rubbed a hand through her thick red wine hair.  
  
"What is the club?" Anzu asked. That girl had too many questions, Terra concluded to herself silently, her face straightening with every passing second.  
  
"It's actually a karoke bar called Habit. It's only open on the weekends and the most customers I get are on Friday nights, that's why I need the extra help on that night. " She explained. "It opens at nine and closes at three in the morning." Everyone took this in and Anzu sighed.  
  
Looking up to the ceiling, her head laying slightly on a certain yami's shoulder she thought to herself, 'Somebody up there must hate me.'  
  
~~  
  
O_o? That was just a stalled chapter. I think next chapter will be their first jobs and stuff and I'll try to put a little more fluff in it. I like the thing of Marik and Annuk!! She brings out the worst in him!!! ^_^ Anyway, I hope I can do the next chapter sooner next week or soemthing. And I'm trying to get my Rocky Horro Picture show script to appear in word without slowing my typing down so much..-_-''''' It aggravates me slightly!!!  
  
Well, anyway, Please READ'N'REVIEW AND CHOOSE COUPLES!!!! COUPLES WILL BE CONCRETE IN TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS!!!! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO DO!!!!!! 


	5. The Evil Yami and A Girl

I'm With You  
  
A/N: This is my second Yu-gi-oh fic and the bad part is I don't have all the information on the millenuim items and the rest of the series besides when they are at Dueler's isle when Seto is fighting for the right to be first. Umm.but after reading a ton, and I mean almost every single Tea and whatever fic, I think I can piece stuff together. ^^;;;;  
  
Reviewers:  
  
~~  
  
What happened last time:  
  
"It's actually a karoke bar called Habit. It's only open on the weekends and the most customers I get are on Friday nights, that's why I need the extra help on that night. " She explained. "It opens at nine and closes at three in the morning." Everyone took this in and Anzu sighed.  
  
Looking up to the ceiling, her head laying slightly on a certain yami's shoulder she thought to herself, 'Somebody up there must hate me.'  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 4: Darkness Falls  
  
Anzu sat in the middle of her english class watching the students zone in and out of focus. Bakura, Yugi, and Yami sat in the seats around her and were watching the teacher mostly, except for Bakura. He was keeping one rusty brown eye upon her as he doodled on his desk.  
  
She growled lightly to herself, pulling back a long strand of hair as she re-did her braid for the fifth time that day. The professer was talking boredly in hurried english, broken so that they may understand it even a little. Her grumbles were incoherent to most of the students considering her talk was in Japanese. She did little to cover up the small amount of disdain in her words as Bakura listened on to the terriable torture she would give to anyone if they ever bored her this much in her life beyond college.  
  
Terra had dropped them all off as her daughter stayed home with only their grey and white tabby tomcat, Shizuma, and an overly aggressive spirit, though for some reason Terra didn't seem to mind it. She remembered that at the house later that evening, Terra and Angel wanted some 'alone' time considering it was their anniversary.  
  
The fall colors out of the window captured her attention when she heard the boring professer dismiss the class as usual by slamming the book closed and staring at the women in his class. The only reason she was getting a good grade in this class.  
  
Sighing, She got up, straightening her wrinkled jeans with her small hands, when Bakura came over to her. Behind him, she could see that Yugi and Yami were going to go play some Duel Monsters with some of the other almost immature freshman.  
  
"Hey, I guess you find this class too good for you, huh?" She looked up at him and growled. Her day was just going ot get worst. The reasons she hated Thursdays, 1) Bakura was in every class of hers, 2) he sat beside her in every class, 3) She had two boring teachers on Thrusdays, and lastly 4)Tomorrow she had to do Karoke.  
  
"Well, if you think that way, must be the truth for you." She told him in a huff. Her face contorted slightly in amusement, grabbing her books and putting them in her bag. He smiled at her. Such a carefree attitude was different to find amongst most mortals who worried a bit too much for his care.  
  
"Whatever. Hey, what do you think of eating lunch with me?" Anzu looked up astonished. He actually wanted her to eat with him? Blinking her cerualean eyes, Anzu stared very hard at his slightly tanner crème skin and silvery white hair. He wasn't lying from what she could tell, but she didn't exactly trust him that much after all he was a tomb robber, broke one at that.  
  
"What are you planning?"her voice broke him from the trance he had sort of put himself into. His brown rustic eyes searched into her own exporable seas of blue, her tender mouth quirking in either aggrivation or nervousness. He took quick notes on how her body was reacting. Every ounce of body language depended upon the answer and he could tell that she was not afraid nor angry at him for asking her such a thing.  
  
"Nothin'. I just want to eat lunch with more than two other psychotic killers, my weakling aibou, the other happy girl, the gothic singer, the landlord, and the little annoy brat." He told her hotly. She growled in despair. What did she have to choose from? Yugi, Jou, Yami, Seto, and Mokuba often had lunch together while she ate alone by herself or often at times with Sara and Jean only when their classes allowed the same lunch for the three or more than often with Terra when she wasn't doing something.  
  
"Whatever. I guess. Where are you going?" He smiled widely. 'YES!!,She's going out on a date WITH me!!!!' He thought happily. Well, she didn't have to know it was a date considering he never told her that none of the others would be coming. She took one last look at him before calling out. "Oh, yeah, Let it be somewhere nice and not freaking Burger World. I worked there for too long to know what they put in everything." She told him briefly, her slender fingers brushing against his hand making the spirit blush only slightly.  
  
"Sure thing." He told her, immediately getting his bag and following her out of the class.  
  
~~  
  
She sat there, longing to tell Ryou of the Egyptian box, but she couldn't in front of so many people. Marik wasn't there considering, he and Malik had graduated in Domino City a few years before due to skipping a few grades or soemthing to that. Malik was and he had snatched his steak that Terra had made for dinner last night, greedily giving a death glare at anyone who probably tried to imagine the wonderous protein being swallowed down their escophogus and into their stomachs.  
  
The box she had in her purse and, funnily enough, she didn't really want to part with the gift. Sara often felt.....different when she was near it, more of a feeling the whole of a person instead of being half of what she had been. As if she had belonged with soemthing and that soemthing turned out to be the box carrying a gift inside of them.  
  
Terra had left Chisato at home to go to her classes while Jean was just gone. The British girl was a little happier that her rather, depressing roomate was gone at least for a small while. That girl was weirder to comprehend than the boy sitting next to her!! Rubbing a hand through her light lavender hair, she smiled brightly to everyone there.  
  
"I wonder where the others are?" She asked herself outloud as Malik smirked at her. Looking about she saw the somewhat filled up food court with people of all professions. With a sigh, she leaned her head back and decided to immediately do the one thing that always got her feeling better: DDR!!!  
  
~~  
  
"I wasn't born yesterday, girl!!" A raging madman yelled at the small girl in front of him. She held the box away from him with all her might as she tried to make sure he didn't get it!! "ANNUKSUNAMUN!!!!!" His voice boomed out to her small ears. With an 'eep!!' she ran away to the pool.  
  
"LEAVE MAMA'S PRESENT AND ME ALONE!!!!!" She ran faster than any human could possibly comprehend, considering that Marik had given into her pretexts about sugar being good to eat and anything with sugar was the best thing to eat for lunch.  
  
Seven year olds were not the best things to stay at home with. Stupid Christopher Columbus Day, Stupid world, and most of all STUPID PHAROH!!!!! Growling at no one in particular, he heard that human mortal who wore all balck, Jean or something being of her name, enter the house. She was most likely there to get her flute for her next class.  
  
Chisato took this lapse in his attention and ran to Jean. Jean was there in the foyer, her obvious distinction being that sh ewore all black. A black trenchcoat with silver chains hanging from it and black boots with silver buckles up to the thighs. Her red/white hair was disheveled in worry as she walked from the foyer to the stairs.  
  
"ANNUK!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Marik lunged at the child grabbing her in his stronger more defined and definitely hot arms, Jean not paying attention at all, walked past them, dazed up the stairs to her room. The evil spirit held the struggling cries and pitiful escaping with ease as he blinked at Jean. It was the first time he had seen her like that and it was not to go unnoticed especially when he had began to notice that Angel, or Tenshi as everyone perferred to call the blonde dork, hang nearer to her than even Terra or Chisato.  
  
It sort of intrigued the psychopath. Here he had nearly full run of the house and yet he dared not to take anything but the engagement to Terra but his roving eyes were enough to convince two people the most as the rest were tied up in their small worlds. Chisato, as he knew, didn't notice it neither, for which he was slightly grateful.  
  
She was giggling uncontrollably in his harsh hold onto her. Grateful? Why was he grateful that her innocence was not tainted by him? Why should he have any notice of feelings for this young girl when she clearly was too innocent and needed to open her eyes? Why would he let her continue on with her dream of being in a fantasy world, being in her childhood?  
  
He shrugged his head, tilting the spiked porcupine-like quills to one side of his head, getting more chuckles from the small girl. Maybe, it reminded him that he too, was once an innocent in the world of deciet. Maybe, what he wanted most was to have her eyes, her face and her small carefreeness within him. Maybe, what he wanted was his childhood, one he didn't have and envied this small girl for having hers through all the troubles her and her mother most likely had been through.  
  
Or maybe, he was just getting his feelings back after going to the psychotrist for so fucking long. Whatever the reason, he knew that this mother and daughter was what he needed since he had gone insane in an insane world, maybe they would be the possessions to keep him within what little hold he had on his sanity. Their ability to make him overly aggravated, and maybe also their ability to manipulate even him.  
  
Whatever it was, it was a hold in a sea of madness that he was not willing to give up to a certain two-crossing blonde dork. He grasped the small girl in his arms roughly and hugged her. Maybe, just maybe.  
  
~~  
  
Well, That worked out well for this chapter. I think next chapter is going to be Bakura/Anzu's date thing and then when Terra gets home and then what happened to Jean is a maybe. I'm trying so hard to make Marik, Bakura, Anzu, and Chisato be the most important charecters. Chisato is a cute charrie like SHIRO!!!! ToT KAZ DON'T KILL HIM OFF!!!! PLEASE!!!! **ahem** Sorry lost my cool. I recently read all the updates on the Bakura/Anzu fics!!  
  
TO ALL WHO WRITE ANY TYPE OF ANZU/?????? FIC, CONTINUE FOR THE LOVER OF RA!!!! WHOEVER THAT MAY BE!!!!!! When I know I'll get back to you on that.  
  
Okay, Now ages:  
  
Terra: 25  
  
Marik: over 5,000 but being known as Malik's bro, he's supposedly only 27.  
  
Malik: 20 He watied to start umm...College because he helped out with the museuem along with Marik who was currently then in a looney bin.  
  
Yugi: 19  
  
Yami: 18  
  
Jou: 18  
  
Mai:19/18  
  
Shizuka: 17 She graduated a year earlier.  
  
Seto: 18  
  
Mokuba: 13  
  
Anzu: 18  
  
Bakura: 19  
  
Ryou: 18  
  
Sara: 17 Same thing with Shizuka.  
  
Isis: 35  
  
Shaadi: 37  
  
Chisato: 7/8  
  
Angel: 26  
  
Jean: 18  
  
Okay-day. Well, I gtg. LOVES TO ALL WHO REVIEW AND SEND IN THE COUPLINGS!!!!!! 


	6. To Lose Hope

Within the World  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Kaz: By the way, I drew fanart for your fanfic the only horrible thing about me even drawing anything is I'll never be able to show you, I don't have anyone nor do I have a scanner. -_-'''''' I sooooooo totally suck in that sector.  
  
Anjiru: You are one of my greatest supporters and I will officially now claim to the world.......For you and Tasha and all the others.....  
  
Bakura: GET ON WITH IT!!!!! I WANT TO GET TO MY DATE!!!!  
  
Tala: -_-******** I AM NOW AN OFFICIAL PRO-TEA/ANZU SUPPORTER!!!!!!!! ^^;;;;;;; I'm soooooooo embarrassed!!!! **notices the weird stares** O_o? What did you think I was proclaiming my love to the evil most psychotic manipulative one in the series?  
  
Bakura: O_O YOU LOVE ME!?!?!?!??!?! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!!! FIRE IN TH-  
  
Tala: Anzu, please. -_-*****  
  
Anzu: --;;;;; Okay-day. **kisses Bakura making him shut up quickly**  
  
Tala: Thank ya.  
  
Tasha: Well, Marik just got out of the hospital. ^^;;;;;; He's not pleased with me or little Annuk.  
  
Marik: @#!%#$!#$@ WHERE IS SHE!!!!!!!!!????????????????  
  
Tala: For one before you curse please don't do it in front of ladies. Two, PUT YOUR QUESTION AND EXCLAIMATION MARKS TOGETHER!!!!!  
  
Well, anyway Tasha, Yugi wasn't suppose to be older than Yami that was a mistake on my part. The age thing I had to put down so I wouldn't forget. I kept trying to think that Chisato and Tala were both nine and that Marik was fifty-three. Weird, neh?  
  
Funny? I really thought it was going to be dramatic knowing myself. O_o... I'm glad someone loves it to death besides me. ^_^ Its my best story so far!! You've had tears in your eyes?! O_O Is it that horrible?!!?!? Lol, just jokin'.  
  
Anyway, I know I'm not that horrible of a writer when the best of the Bakura/Anzu and Bakura/Malik humor/romance fics put me on her faves. That's just made my week happier than usual!!!!! And that is happy!! DOMO ARIGATO, TASHA-SAMA!!!!  
  
And DOMO ARIGATO TO ALL WHO REVIEW AND KEEP UP THEIR WORK!!!! ^_^ I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!  
  
~~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Or maybe, he was just getting his feelings back after going to the psychotrist for so fucking long. Whatever the reason, he knew that this mother and daughter was what he needed since he had gone insane in an insane world, maybe they would be the possessions to keep him within what little hold he had on his sanity. Their ability to make him overly aggravated, and maybe also their ability to manipulate even him.  
  
Whatever it was, it was a hold in a sea of madness that he was not willing to give up to a certain two-crossing blonde dork. He grasped the small girl in his arms roughly and hugged her. Maybe, just maybe.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 5: To Lose Hope  
  
A red blur ran towards her job from her car in the parking lot. She worked over in Raleigh, making her transportation from her home of two hours both ways. She seemed to always drop her exchange students at their classes and make it somehow over to her job on time. It seemed as if she somehow could stop time, sighing silently to herself, Terra Sullivan-Carter opened the door to the bookstore.  
  
A few people greeted her a good afternoon and asked about her child, wishing her a happy anniversary as well. For some reason, even with all the good cheer from her colleagues and work mates, Terra knew that something was going to happen to soon. She just had no idea when.  
  
~~  
  
A certain evil albino growled in annoyance. He didn't know how to tell Anzu that for some weird reason, that they were actually in a restruant called Sakura's. This had to be the strangest predicament he had ever been in. He just remembered speaking to the Japanese man who supposedly owned it and getting dragged in.  
  
"What do you want, hun?" The waitress asked with a smile. Her flat hair combing into her face. She looked as if she had just come from a hair salon with manicure and the full enchilada outfitting. The waitress was young and probably just fresh out of high school.  
  
Anzu looked up questionably and stared at the menu. She was waiting for Bakura to order first, he noticed it quickly. The albino softly nodded his head and turned to look at the waitress.  
  
"Now be ready. I would like Shogun steak, medium rare. Takiyuki, chicken skewers, sushi, and curry please with some fried rice and an order of sake for the both of us. Your turn, Anzu." The waitress's hand quickly scribbled what he had ordered and then turned to look at the amazed Anzu. Anzu knew he had a huge appetite but wasn't that a little over the line? Blinking the brunette, looked to her menu and began her ordering.  
  
"Um...I would like Dakon misao soup, and sushi with some Diet Barrik.(Equal to Diet Dr. Pepper.)" She handed both of their menus to the scribbling woman, who took them with a silent glare at Bakura.  
  
"Your drinks will be out in a few minutes. Mr. I need to see your i.d. to see if your twenty one." Bakura and Anzu both lifted their eyes at this. This woman did not understand who she was serving, Bakura decided. He noticed that she did act a little more nervous now, an evil glint shining in his deep amber eyes. His pale face hidden by the large amount of spiky bangs, and with the largest ones sticking up as if they were horns. The resemblence to an angel turned devil wasn't hard to see.  
  
"You want to see some I.D.?" He got up to her, a smirk plastered to his face. She stared at him fidgeting with her ordering note book. Anzu blinked. He hardly acted like this to anyone but her, which she really found it interesting. The waitress nodded nervously noticing they were in a private room. His hands came to rest upon a small dagger he hid very well within his hair, his hand rough with scars, caressing the sheathed blade.  
  
~~  
  
Jean stared at the wall. She couldn't believe that blonde dork!!! Her eyes were brimming madly with tears as she wiped it away, noticing that her dark eyeliner was still there without flowing down her pale Irish cheeks. She hated for the fact that she was so weak and unable to turn him away, trying to spurn his attention elsewhere.  
  
"why?" Her voice questioned to no one in particular. The charm that was on her bracelet lay across her skin, warming what emptiness it could as if trying to protect her from herself. She got up, softly. Her porcelein skin shining so tempting, asking to be covered in the life blood of humans.  
  
"Stop me." She whispered to whoever her protecter was. Her green eyes shining gold before she felt the warming and lovable presence surround her body, no being in sight, but breathing audible. Their hands coursed to her body, surrounding her in a blanket of security.  
  
"What you wish." The spirit's dark voice made her shudder in slight delight. Her eyes raised to see if he was around her, facing her and what she saw was mind-blowing. A man stood there. His hair was spiky in the front, flowing gently into a small ponytail in the back, purple eyes that plumed into a smoky black when he saw her frail form. His skin was tanned, a whole hakata outfitted him.(Think Inu-Yasha) Three swords, elegantly shining in life beside his left hip, told her that he was a samurai or ronin of some sort.  
  
He had two golden anhks hung onto two different gold chains, his ears sparkling with golden jewelry of resemblance to a certain Egyptian. His neck covered in a black cloth choker, and his chest that was open for inspection was covered with a black muscle that had a closer look towards that of Yami's. Buckles clasped onto his wrists and black boots with buckles on them comforted his feet, gloved hands rough to the touch with callouses, open at the fingers showing bandages surrounding the long fingers for the rest of the way showing redness here and there.  
  
"W-Who are you?" For some reason, Jean kept on thinking of him as Angel. His hair and eyes were so similar as was the bone structure. She didn't understand why she thought that but sighed against it. A small smirk took over his finely thin lips.  
  
"What you wish. I am a ronin that goes by the name of..."  
  
~~  
  
Bakura smiled getting his sake and food from the scared waitress as anzu rolled her cerulean eyes at the spirit. With a smirk, he winked at her making her blush heavily.  
  
"So, where is the others?" She asked him, questionably, eating some of her sushi, sticking the piece of seaweed wrapped food from her chopsticks into the deep cavern called her mouth. Her brown hair swishing to the edge of her chin as she stared into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Whoever said they were coming?" He questioned her right back. A smirk gracing his face, fitting there ever so much. Her eyes stared into his own and she felt as if a thousand volts were spreading into her stomach.  
  
"Well, you really shouldn't lie!!!" She told him, growling in annoyance. She had enough audacity to roll her eyes back. He snatched a piece of food from her soup which got her slightly angry as she got her revenge taking a piece of his Shogun steak, the spices coming right to mind as it was hotter than hell.  
  
Soon enough a full-fledged eating war came out. Anzu and Bakura were stealing the others food until Anzu had her side completely clean and Bakura's also clean. With a laugh, she stretched from her seat and stared at him. He was enjoying staring at this firey young woman, to her however, it seemed that he had completely zoned out on her which was beyond normal. Bakura was never really that trusting and he was guarded even when he was eating. This was a sure surprise to Anzu as she braided her long hair. Her dark eyes staring into his own, when she felt him edge closer to her.  
  
His body slightly moving awkwardly on its own across the table to where she sat down. Her hands stopped the intense twisting and turning for the braid to be finished. Her hair partially undone, her slimmer feminine hands falling to press her up to him, her face never leaving his hypnotic brown eyes, darkness truly lived there as he reached over to her, his hands coursing their way to her cheeks.  
  
"....Ba-" She had started to say something, but his touch silenced her and electrified the young woman, her eyes never ever seeking through the darkened eyes he had. His eyes were softer and warmer than usual on a miniscule scale but she had noticed it. She felt her breath and her body grow heavier, her eyes not wanting to turn away, instantly recognizing this scene from many of many movies and books.  
  
He would be kissing her if it wasn't for the sudden slide of their private room door. Blushing, Anzu hit him on the head repeatedly and then sat down huffed. That would have been her first kiss by anyone ever and that stupidly scared waitress had to enter!!!! Bakura wasn't taking it very well either. Perfect timing for some stupidity to arise and break the moment. He sighed to himself missing the feeling that her skin sent through him.  
  
With a growl, the albino turned to the woman who had served them, taking a swig of his sake bottle. His glare gave the woman shivers continuously down her spine. Her eyes showing her fear very well. He decided that he would have to kill this woman later.  
  
"Yes?" His voice seemed as if it was more of a demand with the sharp edge he placed there. The bothered woman flinched noticibly taking in the sight of Anzu and wondered how she could ever put up with such a pitiful and mean boyfriend. The woman looked worridly at the woman and then to the person sending daggers her way.  
  
"Come and pay your bill, Sir." He nodded and left a small tip as Anzu finished her braid and followed abruptly. Both leaving to the front register as the small waitress fell down onto the floor in relief. Her body shaking violently from the nervousness she felt. Tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
She couldn't have ever been more scared than ever when he had started to put the knife to her throat, growling as if he was some sort of wild animal, whispering evil words in his beautiful language telling her of her hell, telling of Anubis and what he would do to one such as her.  
  
Pressing her palms flat to her face, she shuddered her deep uneven breaths to herself, trying to calm herself, when one of the other waitresses came in to see if she was all right. Immediately, she came down and soothed the young girl.  
  
~~  
  
"Okay, you didn't have to threaten her like that." Anzu told Bakura as they paid the bill. The white-haired spirit calmly looked at the brunette. She was fierce and mad. Something he didn't think he'd like easily. Her eyes were darkened considerably while repeating the events in her mind.  
  
Exiting out of the restruant, Anzu went over to the bus stop. They both had no more classes for the rest of the day and so they were going to go to their home. Bakura followed, not answering Anzu's earlier comment, instead in his mind he was lamenting that he hadn't kissed her but that he had lost his chance to.  
  
~~  
  
Terra got home a bit earlier than expected and looked to see everyone waiting for her to cook dinner. The cook smiled to herself as her daughter held her anniversary present and gave it to her when she had entered the house.  
  
Immediately, after the few minutes of her daughter asking her to open it, she opened it and saw the wonderful golden choker with a garnet hanging like a teardrop, engraved all over it in Egyptian, the only thing she could recognize easily was for the eye of Ra in the middle of the garnet teardrop.  
  
It was amazingly beautiful with inscriptions in ancient Egyptian on the choker barely noticible if you didn't really look at it. However, once the clasps had been hooked on, Terra felt seomthing arise inside of her. Her eyes going almost blank but quickly returning to her natural color of blue.  
  
She shook her head, feeling slightly light-headed and stared into the eyes of her daughter and hugged her. Her thanks escaping from her mouth as she went and started the early dinner for the others and the other one for her and angel alone.  
  
~~  
  
Okay, the date was done!!! I had a hard time figuring which restraunt type they should go to. I didn't have any good help at all!!! That was the most horrid part. Next chapter should be the reason why Jean wants to hurt herself and why she's doing it. Umm..There will be a small or maybe huge moment with Marik and Terra in where her memories will come into question and how she knows him.  
  
There might also be a small Jean/Malik or Jean/Tenshi piece.  
  
I NEED A NAME FOR THE RONIN YAMI!!!!! Yes, he looks like Angel!!! **winkwink**  
  
Please read and review as usual!!! Thank you!!!!! 


	7. A Single Touch

Within the World 

Reviewers: 

Rouge Souls: Thanks!! Here's ya update.

Kaz: I know!!! I am trying to get my new computer to work for me along with my scanner. 

~~

Chapter 6: A Single Touch

            The darkness permeated the room except where the soft glow of candlelight were. A woman was standing up, waiting patiently for someone with ever anxious eyes. She wore a slimming silk pajama dress black flowing to her thighs, stopping short of her knees with slits on each side, straps hanging onto what would deem as almost seducing skin. 

            Her hair was flat and framed her heart-like face with the illuminating candles. It was nearly twelve and Tenshi Carter had not come yet. Her eyes were overshadowed by the light. The only pieces of jewelry she had on was the golden choker with the garnet teardrop glass-cut gem and a locket with the angel wings. 

            Both gifts meant something so well to her. Her daughter had gotten her something that somehow made her calmer and more at peace with herself and bring some hidden contained well of power that had finally found a release within the gem. The locket was from Angel for her birthday and the day he had proposed to her when Chisato had been five. 

            She remembered telling the man she loved about the one condition for their marriage: Chisato had to be ten. She knew her daughter was smart and would probably get everything within a few minutes of explanation but she wasn't some sort of genius really and she would not understand if some man came waltzing in her life and acted like a father figure when she never had one before. 

            The marriage would confuse her small mind and thus she wanted the man to wait. Angel had taken it lightly in stride and understood. But he hadn't even been near talking and looking at her the same way he had before lately, creating mighty doubts that something had caught him and he would want it and get it. 

            Shaking her head to herself, the redhead did not know wether to laugh at the next thought. Her blue eyes shimmered with the lost gleam of her younger years when she had been a teenager, a shy and quiet one at that. 

            'Funny. I love the type of men who would flirt with any little thing!!' she sighed to herself. She had only two men before Angel and her became an item. The one right before Angel was some a sweet young French boy who loved with his heart until someone else got him and he broke it off with Terra and married the other girl. 

            With that blow, Terra didn't want to have anything to do with the opposite sex until she met Angel. There was also the one before the French guy, and he was an Egyptian. 

~~

"……….Katashi. Guardian to Lady Jeneisha and protector of the Egyptian Lord." He told her. His face never flickering with emotion. Jean stared at him, watching his movements, her hand resting upon her lips in hesitant explanation. He was a guardian to some weird lady and the pharoh? But in Egypt pharoh was no longer the ruler of anything. 

Jean's two-toned top twirled as she thought ferverently. Maybe he was being sarcastic and lying to her. He seemed to stare at her with the same intensity her own green eyes looked with. Katashi did not see a sign of her recognition except for the first time she had laid her eyes in his own. 

Jeneisha did not remember him at all. He sighed, silently seeming as if it were a breath. His dearest treasure could not remember its horder. She didn't have the same exact hair color, and her face was slightly paler than it had been and her body seemed to be of a smaller frame, but it was she. 

"Lady Jeneisha?" He asked in their mute silence. Jean, who by now had her head bowed in thought, snapped upwards at his soft rich voice. Her face contorted in slight surprise as if she didn't believe a statue could speak to her. He knew it was Lady Jeneisha because of her eyes. Those were the very same exotic eyes that flashed with brightness and screamed for him to protect her.  

He watched her eyes, dilating and expanding to take in his own violet ones. His hand brushed against her face and rubbed the cold pale skin underneath with a small smile on his face. Her head fell into his cupped palm and her voice seemed to purr in content. Her eyes closing, fluttering, begging for his lips to kiss away any tears. 

"The name is Jean O'Mally." She told him in her hardly speaking voice. "I am Jean. Can I call you Tashi?" She asked with her wide green emerald crystal eyes. Katashi had never met another female this forthcoming except for maybe, Lady Jeneisha. 

"Jean, Tashi to you only my ladyship." He whispered to her. She nodded with a smile that seemed to be more of a smirk. Her face bowed as she heard knocking from her door. Walking away from the Spirit, she opened the door to see Malik there. His face was hidden behind a clump of platuimn hair, his purple eyes closed behind deep and dark lashes. The spirit behind her disappeared into the bracelet once again. 

"M….M-Malik?" She asked through a repeated silence. His face was still covered, his mouth moved not saying anything. Jean sighed mentally and reached out to shut the door on him, but a strong grip moved across the distance and grabbed her waist. "MALIK?!?!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" She screamed at him beneath his hand, muffled but still heard by him. 

"I………..I was worried." He told her, his arms embracing her frail form, fingering her neck with one hand. His eyes were dark as he opened them to her green ones. "Why weren't you there?" He asked her, his voice seeming to be of fake confidence. With one look at him, Jean felt sorry and didn't speak. 

"……..I don't know." She told him. He nodded accepting it for a half-truth. Why would the Egyptian boy be interested in her wherabouts? She wondered this while his actions elicited a blush from her pale face turning it to a blood crimson. She looked to be painted with blush. He didn't say anything to her for a few minutes. 

"…………….Sure." He pulled away from her and turned down to go to his room. Jean sighed and shook her head ruefully. She was so horrible at expressing her feelings!!! Frowning, she reentered the room and looked towards the space where Katashi was. 

"Katashi?" Her voice whispered so as to not wake up her roommate. Her bracelet glowed and he came to be standing in front of her again. He was seething silently as he had been invisible to them both but had watched the exchange down to the exact syllables. 

"Yes, Lady Jean?" He asked her. His tone was serious and put in with his jealousy quite well. Jean felt as if someone had slid ice down her back from the slight coldness she felt from his eyes instead of the warm sunshine from a few minutes before. Shrugging it off, the emotionally-handicapped teen yawned and wondered what she was going to ask him.

"Uh…….nevermind. I'm going to bed. 'Night." She murmured, dressing down to her black t-shirt with a chestnut on it and the band name of 'Kuri'. Her shirt covered her body to the knees and her black comforter covered the rest of her. Waving a goodnight to the man in her room, she turned over and closed her eyes to sleep. 

"…….But Milady, where do I sleep?" He asked with a small voice as he stared at the other bed where he could see a lump underneath the green comforter. He sighed and looked around the messy room now in a predicament. She had to will him back inside his item. " What am I going to do, to do as I am?" He whispered to himself meekly. 

~~

            Touring into another bedroom, Yugi waited for his yami to be asleep before he crawled in as usual with him. Bakura as he found out didn't mind, but just didn't want either getting rough while he was there to say the least. Yami didn't even know about this but he didn't need to. 

            Smiling as he saw and felt the usual signs of his yami's sleeping, he crawled beside him and looked at the man beside him. Yami was really really different and nice but sometimes a little less tactful than what should be provided. Yugi sighed to himself, feeling his eyelids flow gently down. 

            He was only slightly happy but the feeling of bursting out in the open to Yami about his feelings did scare him. How would the older spirit react? Especially when his light thought this about him.

            Shaking his calm lockes, Yugi fell asleep to dream of a hazy promised land.

~~

            Jou growled at Seto, happily as ever clickling away on the keyboard like a certain authoress does at night. A cup of coffee in one hand as the other was typing like crazy. The blonde boy could not sleep at all. His eyes were ready to bulge out of his head from the annoying click-click sound. 

            He had done almost everything to shut it out. Put a pillow over his head, no result. Put in earplugs, no result. Act like he was gay and interested in Seto, would never try, thus no result. Dressing like Pegasus, definitely would get him killed, no result. Putting q-tips in his already put in earplugs, up his nose, and gouged his eyes out with them, still no result. 

            Getting up, wiping the remaining q-tips from his in/out areas on his face, he glared at Seto and then looked over his shoulder. Seto was chatting away with a girl with the screen name of phnix17. His own screen name was SeahrsbluIs. He stared at them both. Curiousity getting the better of him. 

            "Who's PH-NIX 17, Kaiba?" Jou asked the CEO who turned pale and looked around to Jouhouchi Katsuya as if he was not insane. Kaiba didn't answer for a few minutes and continued to stare hard at the dense boy. Didn't he get it?

            "What?" 'Apparently not.' Seto decided to himself. "Well, who is she, moneybags?" Kaiba reminded himself time and time again to not say who it really was, but it slipped like usual and bluntly at that. 

            "Shizuka." Kaiba replied bluntly and then felt a rather hard push down. His coffee thus spilling into his computer. ( SK: (((O_O)))) JOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!) The substance seeped into the hardrive and sets of sparks jumped up. 

            "Oh, no!!!" Jou, finally comprehending what happened, told the two as the sparks started. "We're gonna die!!!" He whispered to himself for the most part as Seto calmly, well as calm as Kaiba can be known to be, picked Jou from the back of him and got a fire extingusher from the underneath of the bed. 

            "Dog, I hate you." 

~~

            The candles were losing their cadescent light, shadows playing gently against the walls of her midnight room. Tears stained her cheeks as she knew that it was well past midnight. He had not come. The word repeated in her head. He did not care for her and he had not come. Her heart twisted itself, bleeding unto her. 

            She was in sorrow. This had meant a lot to her and he didn't even come. Feeling the rise of another sob, she wondered why he had even wanted to be married to her in the first place. Her eyes were sore and even her body felt tired, it was worse than when she had Chisato, or maybe not. Then she was ready to murder herself if that was what it took to get the kid out. 

            She remembered how much Chisato looked so much like her father. The girl had his hair and his eyes. His eyes were sprinkled with her own silver ones. With a small smile, she began thinking of her first love. His eyes were beautiful but it was his other that had given her Chisato, against her will but she had accepted this later on during their time.

~~

            _A shy senior watched her class behind a pair of slim spectacles and long wavy maroon hair that was braided in the back. Her name was Tala Smith and she was the shy, sweet, nerdy girl, the one who got ridiculed by everyone even her friends. They had a new exchange student and he was really really anti-social as far as she could tell. _

_            He didn't take notice of the girls fawning over him at all and seemed to be in his own world. The preppy girls smiled wide against Tala's better judgement as she walked out of class like usual to her fourth period. The new boy, Malik Ishtar, following her, grumbled to any of the women who dared to look at him, his lavender eyes showing his aggression towards their idea of a hot man waiting to be bagged. So far the teenager in front of him was the only one who had done anything to him, so much as not even look at him. _

_            He kept following her until she sharply turned around to him. Her silver eyes flashed with slight anger as her face seemed to match her braided hair. Her glasses, slim and a dark copper framer, were sliding down her nose. _

_            "What do you want!? Why are you following me around?!!?!" She exclaimed at him, getting guaranteed looks from everyone nearby. No one ever heard Tala yell at someone nor admonish them. That and she was yelling at the new hot exchange student. All the girls were giving her dirty looks. Who did that shy girl think she was yelling at the hot new guy? _

_            Malik smiled to her, sheepishly. His eyes closing as he sighed. "I was watching your cute little ass. What do you think I was fucking doing?" He told her, his sheepish smile not leaving his face as he watched her blush in embarressment and anger. "That and we have the same class together." _

_            "…….." She growled. HOW DARE HE!!! Was all that ran through her mind. She held on smartly to her bag as she felt her face grow even hotter. For one, she knew she didn't have a cute butt, hell no guy would even look her way, and two, he could take a different fucking route to class. "Go a different route then!!" She yelled at him._

_            "If I fucking did so, I'd fucking get lost!!" he told her forcefully, his eyes narrowing with every word. Marik was loving this. She was a woman who did not care to show her anger nor her resentment. All the more lovelier for himself. She felt the boiling tip of a hot poker poking into her stomach, fevered anger rising against her stomach, twisting as she spat the next words out, loud enough for all of New York City to hear._

_            **"THEN FUCKING GET A STUPID SHIT-FUCKING MAP, YOU PERVERTED FUCKING ASSWIPE!!" **Everyone who hadn't been paying attention were surely doing it now. With eyes as big as saucers they watched timid, quiet, and picked on Tala yell at a hot guy and not even take the time to check him out. He smiled grandly._

_            "You know, I fucking would but a map isn't as cute as you." He mentioned as he leaned dangerously forward and felt Marik take over. His blonde hair was now spiked all over as he was face to face with the outrageously angry woman. Placing one finger on her glasses, he slid them up her nose and smiled. "You look sexy when you're angry, woman." He backed off and then looked around at all the people. All the girls were giving the girl an angry look that told Marik that she was definitely going to get her ass kicked by them. _

_            Now, when it came to a chosen mate he was possessive and angry if anyone but him laid a hand on her. This time was no different and furthermore, he seemed to like this one, and if she didn't want him, fine, he'd get her still with or without her permission. Decidingly, he was going to walk her home and then maybe get the chance to have her. With a smirk, he smiled at her and laughed. _

_            "Aren't we going to class?" With another laugh, he let Malik take over and started walking off. Tala soon followed, her face completely bright red as she admonished the new kid, scolding him and telling him if he ever did it again. Malik just laughed and let her lead the way to their next and the other classes as well. It turned out she was in all his classes and she hated it. _

~~

            The woman sobbing in her room, felt a pair of arms, strong tan ones at that, wrap around her waist and hold her. She had been thinking of him and he had come to her? She blinked some of the tears as she looked to the man who captured her. His dark purple eyes were empathetic and dark as he let his hand grace across her features and fall upon her fresh lips. 

            He let his tongue wet as it was, taste her tears and lick them away. She was wide-eyed at this and blinked. He had done that to her only after she had lost her innocence to him and was crying because of it. It was the same gesture that had told her to be strong for herself, fuck, even his tongue felt the same, and to him her tears tasted the same, salty yet fresh with jasmine almost. 

            "Y-You." She barely got that out as she felt his mouth press upon hers. Silencing the sad-stricken woman was his first priotory, second was learning more of 'his' little Annuk. Whence his lips left hers, he braced for her lecture. "MARIK!! I HATE YOU!!!" She yelled at him, roughly pulling him into another kiss.

~~

            Bakura faintly heard the yell but shrugged it off as he went downstairs to fix himself a sandwich or something. Tomorrow night they had karoke to do and it was the night when he would ask Anzu out again, maybe. He wasn't sure if she would totally reject him or accept. With a sigh of admission, he saw the query of his questioning. She was sitting in the middle of the couch playing solitaire by herself, probably bored. 

            "What are you doing out here, Anzu?" He whispered to her ears. She blinked and looked over to him. Her eyes opening wide in surprise. She did not know he was there. How long did he know she was moping about? With a shrug, she went back to playing her game. Bakura glanced over her shoulder, and whispered in her ear almost seductively sending shivers down her back and warmth into her face. "What's wrong, girl?" 

            "N-Nothing!!" She growled, half-way enjoying that he was near her, but then again angry that he was. She didn't want to talk to him now, especially with their duet of karoke tomorrow as was planned by Terra and the almost kiss was enough to send shivers down her back when she thought of it. How close they had been but that ignorant waitress had come in and spoiled their moment. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the cards. 

            She really wasn't paying attention, until she felt a hand grab the card as well. With a look towards who it was, her mouth just fell open. His confidence seemed to shrink but he would not ever allow her to see that. With a softened smirk, he placed the card in front of her eyes daring her to come after him, reminding her of his challenge. Her brown eyes deepened and she felt her morale improve. She was going to enjoy beating him at his own game. 

            She reached to snap the card out of his hands and was met with air. He was dancing away with the card as she saw it. Bakura was taunting her, raising the card away from him like a bull-fighter from Spain. Anzu growled. She did not like it when someone put her down and taunted her the way he was. 

            He smiled widely. He was getting her out of her mood fast. The brown-haired girl ran towards him, chuckling as she reached over him to get the card. He put the card out of her reach again and then ran upstairs. 

            "Aren't you coming, slowpoke?" He growled to her affectionately though she hadn't noticed at all. Her feet were nimble and quick as she followed with 'Heys' and 'give that back' s. 

            Soon enough, she had grabbed the card and both were in a tug-o-war match. Her anger flashing through her brown eyes as they both knew that Bakura was just playing around with her in strength but not in heart. She was silently laughing and her smile brightened up. 

Shyly grinning much like that of a certain white-haired aibou of his, he used some more of his strength and pulled her into his arms on the stairwell. With a laugh, she fell in them and as soon as she hit the soft flesh of his chest, she felt the drowsiness hit her and let her sleep in his arms that wrapped over her in her tired wake. 

~~

            Okay………That was a rather long chapter for me!!! Yeah!!! I SO DON'T ROCK!!!! Umm….Lessee…..Well, the thing between Marik/Malik and Tala was just the first meeting. I can't wait to start with the others relationships. Maybe I should put in more time with the Yugi/Yami bit? I'm not sure. Question:

WHICH COUPLING DO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF?!?!?!?!?

Please review the answers to me. I want this to last till like they end their first year of college or something. I know what to focus on and stuff but I want this to be more than like five chapters. I really really like long and funny stuffs. I'm trying to quit the drama and do more humor. I am almost finished with the next chapter of Malik Horror. Umm…..What else? Everything is just being started on and I'm finishing up on Dancer of the dead. 

Umm……I'm being a lazy lazy person and not updating to boot. FF.Net just seems to suck big severeness. Sorry my crudeness does only stop when it comes to something that I like. Bakura/Anzuness happens to be one of the things. I have also been complete Suikoden 3 with Hugo as my Flame Champion and I want to murder Chris. Stuck up little kanigit. (Knight) I don't like her that much. I like Lucia, Hugo's mom. She's just really really cool!!! I also like Landis!! I want a plushie of him!!!! He's so cute!!!! ^^;;; But I like men with wings, blindfold, and of course a scythe!!!!!! I like them DANGEROUS BABY!!!! 

Wow, really long author's note this time. What else should I do? Hmm……draw that pic for Kaz, murder all gerbils and bicker with Loki till its three in the morning and then sneak over to her house and pound her with ravaging monkeys without brains mainly men!!! Lol, yes I love the male species. Yes, yes…..MWHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!!!!!!

Bakura: Shut up wench.

……NO!!!

Marik: I wonder what will happen to Landis when we all find him.

………DON'T TOUCH HIM!!!!

Bakura: I wonder what valuables he has.

…..plllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaseeeee!!!

Malik: I wannnnnnaaaa kill someoneeeeee!!!!!

……..Landis likes killing people as well. He's morbid and he's hot and please don't kill him!!!

All:………Okay, we will!!!!! ^_^

…….I love you all too much not to hate you all. Damn you!!

PLEASE READ'N'REVIEW!!! THIS WAS FOR KAZ!!! WE ARE ALL WI-**WHAP**

Loki-chan: Whatever. This chapter is dedicated to dear Kaz once more. Hope everyone likes it. 


	8. The Beginning of Temptation

Within the World  
  
A/N: This is my second Yu-gi-oh fic and the bad part is I don't have all the information on the millennium items and the rest of the series besides when they are at Dueler's isle when Seto is fighting for the right to be first. Umm.but after reading a ton, and I mean almost every single Tea and whatever fic, I think I can piece stuff together. ^^;;;;  
  
Reviewers:  
  
~~  
  
What happened last time: I completely forgot. -_-;;;  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 8: Beginning of Temptation  
  
It was weird for Anzu. Waking up in someone's strongly defined arms as if you belonged there, when it was just a coincidence. Hopefully it was. Looking at the face that held her so comfortably, however, she wished it were not so. His strong and fierce features seemed to soften in his sleep.  
  
Behind his hard-scarred eyes, Anzu could not help but wonder if those dark brown orbs were darkening or brightening with hidden dreams that only he could have for himself only. Her oculars darkened into a gentle amber brown, almost the color of his own but slightly brighter, more innocent like his hikari's. His lips were not as thin as she could remember for now it smiled on his face. Blooming into a different light as she watched patiently like a mother.  
  
She wondered as her eyes roamed his face, pacing over it madly, flies searching through compact eyes, if maybe he did like her as much as she did him. Hell, the girl knew that she really did like him and everything. He was nicer than Marik and Malik were around her and potentially from what he was like, he had calmed down to just being slightly displeasing in other's eyes but not her's.  
  
It was simple the reason she did like him really. He could be sweet and nice but at the same time rough and displeasing. A weird combo if one asked her, but it was this uniqueness on everything especially her that she liked very well about him. Those same brown orbs of hers closed and opened as she heard a noise. The noise was that of Chisato waking up to go to school.  
  
Sitting up from her position on him and the stairs, she lifted one frail hand. It rose to meet his eyebrows, then eased the tips underneath his silky and silvery hair. The hand, slim and feminine slipped a few of his bangs to the side of his forehead, and paused there. She reached her face over, not sure of what she was doing, but she was doing it.  
  
She could feel his breath on her neck, the hot and moist feeling of warmth, a scent that smelled somewhat of strawberry ice cream, his favorite, and sweet eucalyptus. Her eyes fluttered close as she placed her lips shyly on his forehead, the place of where the bangs that she had swiftly swiped away to the side had been.  
  
His flesh spread lightning through her lips, fast and furious as if she had done something so great and yet so wrong at the same time. The storm rose through her body and eventually warmed her pinkish fleshy cheeks to the point of blushing.  
  
Her hand hadn't touched his skin but his beautiful and massively long bangs instead. This touch between her lips were the only things she was thinking of for five seconds more, wishing when she almost immediately withdrew from the swarm of energy, that he had given her a real kiss and not her to his forehead.  
  
Upon standing up, she heard Chisato singing in Japanese in the bathtub, getting ready for her day of school. As soon as that thought went by Anzu, she tried to run downstairs to get some breakfast for herself ready, but instead tripped over Bakura's leg, and fell cursing down the stairs.  
  
"#@%^@%#!%!#$ #@$^!%!$^!%&& $#^!$^!$!% STAIRS!!!! !$*#(!#%&(!$&^!$(%&@( Bloody!! ~@#$*!#(@%& FU-~#$#@%$&#%!$% RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Bakura had awoken a few minutes before the princess in his arms would. His heart clenched tightly in pain as he watched her form breath and exhale easily in her heavy sleep, pained that he would not get to hold her ever like this again. His thoughts contradicted themselves repeatedly as he had watched her wake up, immediately he had faked his sleep, a serene smile of false truth. He could hear her thoughts almost as he sensed her movements. Her fingertips brushed his skin barely, leaving a small jolt of energy in him.  
  
As she had grown bolder, she had placed her delicate and full lips upon his forehead, this time he had to make sure that he was not blushing and that his lower regions were not in ecstasy as they were. She obviously didn't feel it at all as she moved away. He wished she would stay there in his arms forever. Her frame not delicate but strong and beautiful at that within his casement.  
  
He wanted her being beside him still, having her warm sweet breath upon his face. He wanted to breathe her in and keep her scent within him forever. He wanted to capture those tender and strawberry lips with his own, fighting for domin-oops, he thought too much. He was outright blushing, caught in a huge fantasy of the two.  
  
"#@%^@%#!%!#$ #@$^!%!$^!%&& $#^!$^!$!% STAIRS!!!! !$*#(!#%&(!$&^!$(%&@( Bloody!! ~@#$*!#(@%& FU-~#$#@%$&#%!$% RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
He was instantly snapped out of his deep fantasy and at the most wonderful moment. He tweaked one eye open slightly as he saw her rolling down the stairs. With her growling and cursing like him and Malik and Marik, he couldn't help but hide a smirk and think, 'That's my woman.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was noon and Marik was bored. His little Annuk had gone to that **school** of hers and he didn't like it that much. It left him with Angel visiting and his 'woman' to her job. He didn't like the other blonde, claiming his woman when she was rightfully his even if he did kind of force her. He watched the other light-haired being in the house go through the food that was made for him and Terra.  
  
Marik snorted at this man. He wanted this boy deader than a doornail. His lavender eyes were mere slits, watching this man within the kitchen that he was eating some strawberry ice cream in. Angel didn't even seem to mind the feel of the death glare sent at his direction, in fact the younger of the two ignored it.  
  
Angel bent down in the fridge, picking out some San Antonio sirlion that Terra had cooked up a night or so ago for everyone. Marik could just picture the sennen rod peircing his skin, slitting his throat slowly and then screaming with bloodcurdling screams that would turn into mumbles as his blood would block his voice, the blood flowing down the rod as he would smile in the torture and murder. Reveling into his deep fantasy of killing the blonde college graduate, Marik hadn't heard Angel ask him a question.  
  
"Ishtal-san, Where Jean-chan?" The graduate had asked the Egyptian in Japanese not knowing if the boy could understand English. His own Japanese was choppy and would be a laugh amongst the Japanese.  
  
"I fucking speak English, you fuckin' imbecile. The fuckin' goth bitch is wherever she fuckin' chooses to be. I'm not her stupid fuckin' dayplanner, idiot." Marik growled to the boy. Angel looked up in thought and smiled cheerfully. Marik could swear that Yugi would have competition for that annoyingly sweet and innocent smile of his.  
  
"Well, thank you very much." Angel nodded to himself, eating a piece of steak. The boy's eyes darkened in thought as he seemed to glare slightly at the yami eating strawberry ice cream. Before Marik could question this, Angel had turned back to his food without a second glance. The Egyptian shrugged, not caring anymore, just slightly happy that he had his woman back.  
  
Well, if you could call that sadistic smile with ice cream on his lip a smile...  
  
~~  
  
'Time to eat!!' Sarah exclaimed to herself excitedly. She wanted to put on those earrings from Egypt but she knew that she should have Ryou see them first. Sighing, she looked to her bento. The chicken and vegetables screaming eat me, literally.  
  
Raising up some chopsticks, she began eating thinking of the earrings in her room. Knowing that somehow she'd need to see what they were from, she kept her mind occupied on other things than the idea of surprising Ryou with them at the Habit that night when Anzu and Bakura were to sing up on stage doing karoke.  
  
But what did she have to think about? It was a Friday and she only had a speech essay due that Sunday that she could easily do in ten to twenty minutes. Glancing over to Ryou, she saw him clumsily try to eat with chopsticks. She sighed in content and small laughter, a smile she pocketed as the confused boy looked towards her.  
  
"I thought for living in Japan you would've learn how to handle chopsticks, Ryou." With a small blush on his cheeks and a frown, Sarah placed her hands on his and directed his fingers on to holding chopsticks, then picking some chicken up, and she placed it in Ryou's mouth with his and her fingers around the others.  
  
"Well, thank you Sarah." He told her after he had chewed and she took her fingers from his with a smile on her face along with a blush on her cheeks. Shaking her long lavender hair, most of it gathered onto her arms with her long-sleeved t-shirt. She needed to do something about that.  
  
"Err....Ryou?" She began asking him for his opinion, after all, she wanted to know.  
  
"Hmmm..?" He replied with some chicken sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"Do you think I should cut my hair?" He stared at her for a moment, ate the rest of the chicken. She waited for him to say something as he stared at her long lavender hair.  
  
"Not really. I like your hair anyway you put it. But if you must cut it, send me some of your cut hair, okay?" He was joking as he laughed with her. Sarah smiled blushing, and laughed also, shaking her head as she looked towards the cafeteria exit. She would surprise him tonight then.  
  
~~  
  
Chisato hurried off the bus, bullies had kicked her arms and legs,and thrown stones at her back. She hurt all over, her lavender-silver eyes shone with tears unshed as the bullies had continued. She just hoped today she wouldn't have to be chased around by Marik, and hopefully Angel would stay away.  
  
Entering in the house, she saw most of its occupants were gone. Her long-sleeved shirt covered all of her bruises as she entered into the kitchen to see Marik eating ice cream without her, especially her favorite, strawberry ice cream!!! With a glare that could rival Bakura's, Seto's, and Marik's together, she walked on over to Marik.  
  
Angel was behind him in the tiled kitchen, eating a steak from at least three days before. She sighed and shook her head. Why couldn't her prayers ever be answered? She didn't like Angel as much as she liked Marik. Marik was more fun to be around than playful Angel, who was almost always strict with her and never really that nice.  
  
"Annuk!!" Marik smiled, a genuine smile that was a first of many to ever be seen on his face. Chisato blinked at him. He placed down the spoon and the carton, turning to her. "How was school, my Annuk?" She tilted her head and looked towards the amazed Tenshi.  
  
"I didn't have a good day today." She muttered looking away from him, when Marik caught the sight of bruise on her back where her collar had shown, hidden mostly by strawberry blonde hair. Marik's eyes focused as he looked towards her eyes. His shelter was going to cry but she was being strong for her mother in front of Angel.  
  
"C'mon, I have a present for you in my room." He winked slightly happy, and ushered her out of the room, taking the carton of strawberry ice cream, two spoons and a napkin for Annuk. It had long been a first for him to ever feel like this with anyone, often his anger came in the way and as soon as they entered his room and he closed the door, did he ask. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing." Chisato told him, watching his eyes narrow as he got slightly angrier. This was his Annuk and no one should even try to hurt her. Her strtawberry blonde hair swished on her shoulders, her bangs covering her slitted dark purple-silver speckled oculars. Her hand contorted into a fist. "Nothing happened."  
  
"Who hurt you?" His voice was lower than anytime she had heard it, causing her to look up and gasp as his anger was showing easily. In his dark narrow eyes, he held concern and sincerity within them. Chisato bit her lip, tears beginning to escape her hold. Her nose sniffed and she ran straight into Marik's open arms surprising him greatly. He had never comforted anyone but Tala before.  
  
He wondered as he felt her tears seep through his dark maroon shirt, if maybe Tala wouldn't mind him sticking around for the rest of his life for Annuk. He didn't even understand why her called Chisato, Annuk. Maybe it was just because he was Egyptian and was more used to that name than Chisato. After all, Annuksunamun was her middle name and she obviously could care less.  
  
"Why do you care?" She whispered to him, between sobs, her face had grown red and blotchy, her nose sniffling every so often as she let out all her pent up anger through her tears. The hot Egyptian man could not answer her with what Tala told him last night. Annuk was his and his alone, as if he couldn't tell by her eyes and glares. Those could make a cold-hearted killer ask for mercy.  
  
"Your mother would worry." He told her, his raspy voice pausing for effect. Annuk sighed and soon began eating some strawberry ice cream. Her heart dismal and her face drooped as she ate the wonderful icy substance.  
  
"Do you like mama? Y'know like Angel likes her?" She looked towards him for an answer in which Marik looked surprised. Him and Tala? He had thought about it for the past few years after Battle City and therapy and the trip back to Egypt with that bitch Isis. How he disliked therapy, it just didn't help that he went to his own and family therapy for him and Malik. That was horrible as far as he could remember.  
  
"I like your mother as any other would." He told her with a brief smirk then stuck his toungue out at her playfully. She grinned and then began laughing like the little kid she was, half-way snorting ice cream out her nose.  
  
~~  
  
"Let's see..Black halter with ankh choker and black mini-skirt or blue cropped shirt, black flames mini skirt, and sun, faerie, and star necklace?" Anzu asked herself, standing in front of her mirror. Her room was like a light garden with blotches of glaze over the light green creating a lighting and shadowing effect wherever in the room you went.  
  
She was in front of the closet posing with the clothes pressed upon her body. Her face was quirked into a quick frown at the first one and she decided to try to stand out in the club that night. Outside the window, the fall colors sparkled brightly in the setting sun. It was nearing nine thirty if she remembered looking at the clock from a few minutes ago.  
  
"Well, if only anyone knew of you talking to yourself, Anzu." The young brunnette scolded herself, then let out a light laugh. She just hoped she didn't screw up in the karoke duet, especially with Bakura's eyes on her. Well, rather with her. "What would he think of you, Princess, if you didn't dress your hair properly.  
  
Lest to say, her hair was wound up into a long ponytail at the top of her head, and as quick as a rabbit, her hands twisted and turned creating many long and thick braids, tied with mini-rubberbands, then a huge one to tie them all together.  
  
She got dressed into her picked regalia, adding on touches of her punk rock theme, hands with spider-web like open fingered gloves, and morbid threads on her legs, along with her favorite boots, ones that could rival the number of buckles from Yami's shirt.  
  
"There you go, girl. You can knock them dead with some smooth moves you've got." Anzu laughed childishly as she couldn't help but pose in front of the cam-er...um..mirror. With a dazzling smile, Anzu walked to her dresser with her jewelry chest on top. Opening it, she picked her crescent moon danglys and a wire like choker with a sun, star and faerie on it.  
  
~~  
  
A young adult walked out of the styling salon, holding in a bag, a mass amount of lavender hair. Her fingers kept rubbing what cropped her she had, her hair was slightly more wild and crazy looking than the sterotype that she was.  
  
Her garb was that of a lavender halter, black capris, and black boots with a lavender strip down their side. Sarah Irene smiled brightly at her look for the club, but hurried through the streets of Raleigh to the boarding house. She could feel the pull of the earrings calling her, or rather at least one.  
  
~~  
  
In the room he shared with the Pharoh, he didn't know what to wear. Maybe he should choose some piece out of his leather and jean collection. Looking over to the pharoh for a second, Bakura was only glad that he did not have that much leather and pleather clothing. At least he didn't look 90% fruity all the time like Mr. Marijuana leaf. Bakura chuckled at that thought. Getting out a notepad, he wrote it down, in case he ever forgot.  
  
The only good thing about living in the same room as the pharoh? Yami and him did not talk to each other unless it was necessary and by necessary, if the room was on fire, or one of them were a mass mur-wait, Bakura was. Well, oops. He wondered as he chose a pair of dark pleather pants, a silk almost see through dark shirt, if he was really worthy of Anzu. Maybe he wasn't, and that thought scared him, but hadn't she kissed him just that morning?  
  
~~  
  
The stage was set, the people were there, now where were Anzu and BAKURA?!?!?!? Terra literally was waiting for those renters to come into the club and start their song. Though in the pit of her stomach she felt as if something horrible was going to happen to everyone, including herself, and Chisato. Terra's protective side was coming out of her again. She did not want Chisato to ever be in danger while she lived but sometimes it could not be helped.  
  
Standing next to the stage exits, she waited patiently. Annuk was here with Marik, dancing with him, laughing as he tried to imitate her wonderful choregraphy. It was hiliarious when a seven/eight year old could do better dancing moves than that of a twenty seven year old man. Shaking her dark maroon lockes, she listened to the band on stage.  
  
Their music was something to love. The beats were awesome and the bass was over excellent, their music and lyrics were in good taste, a general favorite of her club. She just hoped that everything would be okay against the pit in her stomach. Looking behind her she saw a strange light, what was it? Walking over to it, she couldn't see who it was at all!!!!  
  
~~  
  
Okay that is it for this chapter. I haven't found a good upbeat song for the duet. Major things are going to happen so please don't miss the next few chapters. I need to ask if you think I should go with an sad or happy ending? Well, getting an answer for more Anzu/Bakura, I'm trying to keep them the main people, but my plot will have at least two or three of the ocs as major charecters too.  
  
Gah, must try not to have them as huge mary-sues, especially Jean and Sarah. I'm pretty sure they are going to be major Mary-sues soon and I may want to kill them for it, oh, well.  
  
I just got back from school today and I need people who are going to review to just add what they think of me and/or my writing type. I need this for a speech test. We have to make a college and put on one side what people think of us and the other what we think of ourselves. --;;; I don't like speech class, it scary!!!  
  
Anyways, PLEASE READ 'N' REVIEW!!! 


	9. Breaking the Habit

Within the World

A/N: This is my second Yu-gi-oh fic and the bad part is I don't have all the information on the millennium items and the rest of the series besides when they are at Dueler's isle when Seto is fighting for the right to be first. Umm…but after reading a ton, and I mean almost every single Tea and whatever fic, I think I can piece stuff together. ^^;;;;

Reviewers: 

~~

What happened last time: 

Their music was something to love. The beats were awesome and the bass was over excellent, their music and lyrics were in good taste, a general favorite of her club. She just hoped that everything would be okay against the pit in her stomach. Looking behind her she saw a strange light, what was it? Walking over to it, she couldn't see who it was at all!!!!

~~

Chapter 9: Breaking the Habit

Terra could not move, her breath was caught and darkness surrounded her!! What was wrong with this?! Why was she so immobile? The club was never this dark except once during a hurricane, but besides that, she heard nothing except a chuckle. Where was she?

Standing in front of Angel, Terra's body seemed to see with foreign eyes, silver eyes without life. The blonde-haired man smirked at his ingenuity. With one slender American hand, he held a golden item which blazed with power. It was familiar to everyone who ever had seen the bright light at all. The eye of horus danced wildly on his forehead, seperating his hair from covering it barely. 

The same eye of Horus danced upon his dear fiance's forehead, her cream skin in contrast with the vivid colors that only the power of the sennen rod could do. This power was his now and he would have all the sennen items and rule the world, taking his queen and his prizes with him to the top. Getting close to Terra was just so he could get her money at first but now that he knew about the sennen items and their powers, it was so much more now. 

"I want you to get the sennen shield from Jean's wrist, then get me the sennen ring." The marrionatte of his former mate nodded her head in understanding. Her wild-fire maroon bangs flowing across her skin to hide the eye of Horus.

"Yes, Master Angel." With that she turned around and went towards the exits, ignoring questions that were thrown her way. 

~~

"Something's happened!!" Chisato exclaimed over the music. Her eyes going from a lavender color to a near silvery-white, a tinge of purple deeply hidden there. Her strawberry-pink hair had risen a few inches as she exclaimed looking directly towards her friend, Marik. Her dancing had stopped and he had paused not knowing what was wrong.

"Where's mama?!" She asked immediately, tears ready to pour down any moment. Chisato's instincts were sometimes worng but never her gut feeling when something horrible happened. She knew something had happened just a minute or so ago and they would not be too late to go and try to help. Marik's violet eyes increased in intensity, watching his charge with interest. He had just felt an uprising of dark magic, familiar as it was he could not put his finger on what it was. 

'Someone is using Dark magic but who?' Remembering the questioning child in front of him, he looked towards the exit to the mansion. Darkness shrouded the whole area with the dancing strobe lights, flicking madly over everyone in the nightclub. Picking Chisato up in his strong arms, he knew that they would have to go look for her mother, that damned wench, Tala.

"I don't know where she is but she's probably in the mansion." He told her trying his best to keep like a friend and not be overprotective of her. The girl in his arms tightened her grip upon his shoulders, knowing that something horrible was going to happen and she had no idea what. He heard a muffled 'okay,' and skirted and pushed against the crowd of people to the back exit where the mansion was located. 

Chisato took out her key and gave it to him, her small tan hands brushing against his own. Looking down even without much light, Chisato knew that somehow he was connected to her after all, he was being much nicer than when they had initially met, besides the foyer scene…..She would ask him about it after they found her mother………..

~~

(In Egypt)

Ishizu Ishtar sat down silently, her water canteen being refilled by a worker that wanted to do it. Shaadi, her husband now, was sitting a few inches away. She knew something was on his mind when she tipped her head back, getting a bad feeling in her gut. Woman's intuition was hardly ever wrong and this time it was hitting her over the head with a frying pan.

"Shaadi!!" She exclaimed silently, making her husband's clam face turn towards her without much surprise but a gentle smile and a flicker of emotion in his once cold eyes. "I……..I…need to check on something!!" She whispered fiercely to him with much surprise at her own voice. 

"Something is wrong." He told without much of a hint of emotion. She nodded, her once calm disposition replaced with something akin to worry and love. Her tan hands wrung the cloth on her legs, her dress wrinkling somewhat. 

"I need to check on Marik, Malik, and the rod." She murmured, getting up and going over to her tent. Shaadi followed wordlessly. He had learned a long time ago to never say a woman was wrong and also never ignore woman's intution. It had saved him once or twice and he knew to admire it. 

Their tent was big enough for a table with two chairs, a small stove and food supplies along with a bed and a dresser they equally shared. The tan canvas flapped back to reveal their humble traveling abode to the two, Ishizu's hands immediately sitting down on one side of the bed as Shaadi watched. 

A golden light ensumed the tent and he and Ishizu found themselves in the present and the past week of Marik and Malik at the mansion. Ishizu's face paled somewhat when she heard Marik's confession making her extremely ticked but otherwise calm. The small girl had left the sennen rod in her room and a man with blonde hair and an extremely crafty eye had caught sight of it as he had went over to something to get. 

The blonde man had stolen it from the girl's room and it flashed to the present of Marik and the girl going in the house, and the man having overtaken his fiance, laughign his head off silently, gloating on his enriched victory.

The light vanished and instead of being in North Carolina's atmosphere, the two Egyptians found themselves back into their canvas tent, amazed and a mouth agape. 

"We need to go there." She uttered to Shaadi. His calm and beautiful blue eyes nodded in understanding. Exiting, Shaadi searched for their acheaologist, Sugeroku. Upon finding him, he mentioned the situation of Ishizu and him leaving. Sugeroku immediately agreed to take over and was left to his work. The man entered into his and his wife's tent to see her packing up two bags, one for her clothes and the other for him.

"I've contact the Egyptian Airport. We're leaving when we get to Cairo, so we better hurry." She told him with a gentleness to her voice and a small optomistic smile as she finished her packing leaving Shaadi to pack what he wanted. 

~~*~~

(Somewhere in New York) 

Mai was beginning to cook her and Shizuka's dinner when she felt this sudden chill go up her spine and stay there. Something was wrong and she didn't know what!!! Looking over to Shizuka, the Katsuya girl could tell that there was something wrong also by the way she was staring off into space when she was supposed to fix the table so they could eat. 

"Hun?" Mai questioned outloud to the usually vibrant Shizuka. Snapping the girl out of her reverie, Shizuka looked up towards Mai. Her lime green eyes showering with tears. She felt that both her brother and Seto were in deep trouble. Something huge was going to happen but why did it always happen around Yugi and his friends? Her tears kept flowing as Mai put dinner down and ran over to her. 

"Sh…Sweet hun, It'll be okay with them I promise." Mai's voice gentled and seemed to fall away as she held the crying Shizuka in her arms. Her own tears not coming because of her strong will and also for the fact that she didn't put on water-proof mascera. "We'll see them in a week, okay?" She could hear Shizuka nod her brunette hair and cling tighter to Mai. 

'Seto……..Jou!!' 

~~*~~

(Back to where our plot mostly is, the mansion)

Sarah groaned as she awoke from where she sat. Her lavender hair in a bag and the earrings right in front of her as she saw their two different colored orbs once more. One earring held a deep sapphire blue and the other had light lavender in it with the Egyptian Heiroglyphs written all over them. Sighing, she really wasn't sure wether or not to wear them, when Jean her roommate entered their room, grabbing a purse of black cameo and rushing out.

Sarah shrugged at the girl's antics and then saw Anzu coming in view from the hallway. Anzu looked breathtakingly beautiful and so awesome!! She stifled a gasp of surprise as she saw that Anzu was wearing at least blue in her outfit.

"Anzu!!" Sarah called out to her, rushing over. The brunette girl stared at the British student, her brown eyes confused to hell who she was till she heard the accent. 

"Wow!! Sarah, I didn't know you cut your hair!!" The lavender-haired girl grabbed her hand and took her into her room. 

"I know. It was getting bothersome. But anyway, will you please wear one of my earrings?! I have these earrings and one's lavender and the other is blue and since you're wearing blue, It thought you'd like to wear it, please!!" Sarah's voice, soft and gentle was pleading with her with great big puppy dog eyes that even Anzu could say no to. 

"All right then." The brunette sighed in childish defeat as Sarah jumped up and down in happiness. Anzu took out one of her earrings and gave it to Sarah as the other girl held out the blue-gemmed earring, then putting in the other earring. 

"I'll see ya down there k?" Sarah nodded to Anzu as Anzu left, the gem sparkling with unseen life. A spirit was awakening.

Taking up the lavender-gemmed earring, Sarah put it in her ear without much thought, a decision anyone would regret now. Walking over to another piece of jewelry, she felt whole, complete now but as if something dark and very sinister rested in that earring. 

/Where am I?!/ A voice, anguish screamed out. Her rage was unmistakable in Sarah's mind, the poor slip of a girl stifling another gasp of surprise.

//Wha? Who's there?!// Sarah's look of surprise was evident on her face, her eyes roaming her room in surprise. 

/I am. So……I have finally awoken from my sleep…./ The voice was certianly a woman's with a weird accent, steady and dark breaking through the boundries of death as she talked. A dark room surrounded Sarah all of a sudden, her eyes widening in contrast. Why was she here instead of her own room?!

//WHERE AM I?!?!?// her question rose a deep laugh from the other voice, a woman that looked exactly like her except with darker eyes and spikier hair. Her lips painted deep red and her body a bit taller. 

/You are here, in your soul room, hikari./ The girl mentioned with even more of a laugh, her velvet violet eyes darker than Marik's ever were. She wore the same clothes and everything as Sarah but the poor British girl could only tell that this version of her was sinsister beyond all belief, the look in her eyes sent chills, escaping chills, down her spine. 

//W-who are you?// Sarah's own voice sounded pathetic to her as she whimpered in fear. She was in her room not in this darkness. Her mind repeated the mantra to only get a confused look from the other her.

/I am Versia, Priestess of Anubis. A death bringer if you must know./ This Versia smiled, sadistically stuck on her as if she was the Queen of the damned herself. All Sarah could think was that this was definitely the last Anne Rice book she read before sleeping. /So simple!! MWHAHAHAAAA!!! With you, I will rule the undead./ She muttered before Sarah could protest though, she felt herself falling into the darkness, falling to nothing and being asleep as the outer her was taken over, the earring glowing with golden light.

"At last I'll be able to rule the undead again. The city of the dead will be everywhere. Humphunatra will rise and so will my army of undying zombies. Especially with this earring." She murmured to herself exiting to the feeling of where lots of people were gathered. Laughing to herself mostly, she felt the other spirits as well. 

'What better way to do my entrance and surprise them if not by doing my job?' She laughed at her own conclusion and walked.

~~*~~

Anzu shook her head. She felt as if someone was watching her and yet they weren't because they were not there. Putting on the earring that Sarah had almost begged her to wear, she felt as if there was something complete about, well almost complete. IT was as if from that small tiny golden piece of jewelry she was missing a huge part of her life. 

A feeling of comfort rose through her as she turned around to face ablushing tomb robber. That was certainly a first. Her eyes opened wide because for once she saw him in more than just some tight jeans but he was breath-takingly sexy!!!! (*_______* **drooling as she's writing this**) His hardened oculars were concentrating on her form, taking in every little detail, trying to keep it in his mind. This was an anzu he barely saw after a few times she had gotten smashed before on each of their eighteenth birthdays due to a stupid Jou and Honda. 

"Wow." His lips mouthed at her, a red blush keeping at his side as he tried concentrating from running over to her and demand which god or goddess gave him this precious woman. 'Holy Ra!!' It was as if she was Isis born again except without the fact of her son giving her a cowhead. Anzu's brillant skin was toned well, showing her muscles and physical capabilities. The silkiness being able to be seen by just bare light, that was until she turned around to be faced with Marik, who in turn got a glare from Bakura for ruining the detailous moment.

"Have you seen momma?" The little girl questioned with wide scared silver eyes. Anzu and Bakura shook their heads as the two went away with their answer. The little girl clutching tighter to Marik. 

"Well, let's get this karoke over and done with, Bakura." Anzu told the disgruntled tomb robber, earning a rather malicious smirk in return. He nodded and followed her into the misty and spellbound club. The strobe lights dancing upon their forms as the band paused for a few minut4es, announcing that the Karoke would begin. 

Going on up, Anzu tugged the tomb robber with her pale hands, tugging on his shirt. "C'mon!!" Her voice reached out to his, excitement coursing in his veins as they approached the stage. Anzu had terrieble stage fright but now was not the time ot think upon it as they reached the Karoke machine, taking a microphone each, and looked out at the audience who were waiting for the song Terra had chosen for them. 

_Kiss me, Fly me up high, wanna feel like a frisbee. High in the sky, oh I want you to kiss me. Do it alright 'cause I know that you miss me. Whoa ho! _Anzu and Bakura blushed heavily, noticible to the crowd that this was their first time each to have ever done karoke. The girl was surprised though as Bakura continued on through the first verse. _I dreamed of you in so many lonely nights With my body and soul. And I know you were out bearing the city lights, Just out of control. _ It was different. She had noticed that he loved the spotlight, the bearing a false voice out to the people, her body began swaying to the dance as she sung the next part by herself. Her movements enchanting the entire concert of people. _Hey, I walked around and all I found was Me myself just losin' ground. I missed you, but I walked on thin ice. Like a clown in disguise. All the time there was your face, You, only you, can end the race. Love me in the heat of the night. _ Bakura and her knew at that moment, in the sparkling heat of the limelight, that there was something true about the song to them. There was something true and something that they both wanted so much to the other. Bakura had began dancing alongside her, not leaving her to dance by herself. His eyes watched the way she moved with such earnest, her body tantric if one could say. _Babe I feel like dynamite. Oh baby just kiss me, Fly me up high, wanna feel like a frisbee. High in the sky, oh I want you to kiss me. Do it alright 'cause I know that you miss me. Whoa ho! _The two singers unknowingly were getting closer to the other's face, creating a sphere of self-ignorance. There was only them in that world, as they sung to each other. Her vividly bright eyes sparkling in warmth and love while his cold hard ones were beginning to feel once more from the dusky Egyptian shores that it had died upon. _Kiss me all over tonight. Kiss me, Fly me up high, wanna feel like a frisbee. High in the sky, oh I want you to kiss me. Do it alright 'cause I know that you miss me. Whoa ho! _Their faces neared the others, hot breath coursing on each of the other's lips, the microphones black scratchy heads catching the space between a pair of cherry lips and a pair of rough wanting ones. Seperation was nearly unbearable as they sung the last two lines together, as if it were not indeed insane that the tomb robber wanted the princess as much as the princess would want him. _Kiss me all over tonight. Kiss me all over tonight . _

The last two lines were breathy, heard above all the dancing of the club. Everyone in the club was silent even a pair of eyes that glowered heavily at the recognized tuff of white hair. The last lines of the beats were gone as the blackheaded microphones they held to their lips lowered and the two faces went closer to each other, lips mere centimeters before the jump when a scream was unleashed!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Someone was on fire!!!! Bakura and Anzu both broke the sphere and looked over into the crowd watching them scream and some of the others catch fire as the person who was screaming their last cries of death through chortling burning organs, skin melting off, sticking to their face from the hydrogen atoms taken away from it, burning from the skull was running around for help. The smell of smoke spraying heavily upon the club as people began trying to get out to no avail!!

In the balcony, watching the burning mass of figures with amusement, Versia smiled at her wicked gift the God Anubis had given to her. She was very grateful for this after all a pretty priestess who was double-crossed by two tomb robbers were more than enough to try to get revenge on them. 

"Go on you little rats. I will kill you all, and when I do, you will fall down and claim me as your queen and Anubis's city of the dead will rise with our lord Osiris and his wife Isis as my slaves." She spoke with her heavy dark voice, a murkful laugh erupting from her throat as she smelled the corrupt flesh burning away. 

~~*~~

The marrionette reached where Jean had stashed the sennen item from everyone. Turning around she felt the presence of her master, Angel. The man's eyes were greedy, different, and amused with how easily she had done what he commanded. 

"You have done quite well, Terra Carter and for now……..I shall keep you until I have no further use of you, you wretched wench with your goddamn daughter. Follow me to my house." His hushed voice was so cruelly overending. Katashi squirmed as he felt his spirit watching the abduction of his soul, of his item go into the hands of his supposed light!! 

This was not supposed to be happening!!!

~~*~~

"MAMA!!! The club!!! It's burning!!! Call 911, Marik!!! Call it!!!" Chisato cried out as they had not been able to find her in the house at all, and decidingly went back to the club where she would be, but the doors latches were locked tighter than the Titanic's water compartments!! Taking her advice on this, Marik did as was told answering the emergency person's questions. 

'What's happening?! Mama!!!' Chisato's silver-lavender eyes clouded over in tears. She wanted everyone in there to be safe, but……..What was going to happen to them?! And her mother was nowhere to be found!!!

~~*~~

O_o……..Well, that actually went well. Not as well as I planned but well enough!! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had to look for a song that would fit and didn't find one till about three weeks ago. This was one of the hardest chapters for me to do since it has so much going on within a short amount of time and I have not been a very good romantic writer at all. 

Anyway, I've been working on my site!!! GO SEE KAZ'S SITE!!!!! ^_^ and don't forget to visit mine either!!! ^_^ Okay, well, anyway, besides working on my site, I've been sorta busy with school especially with the PSATS that was this past Tuesday. I got anew computer finally!!! ^-^ Go ME!!! Well, letsee what else? I put up more fanfics that I may write sooner or later. I'm hoping to do two other stories whenever I happen to finish Malik Horror Picture Show and this one. 

Well, this is a long update thingy. I'm just really happy cause one of my guy friends is giving me two of those holographic cards(The ones with Yami-Exodia-D.M) with BAKURA and ANZU!!!! At least I hope they are real………..**glares at the guy** He'd better find him or else that's more chocolate for me to eat………**sniffsniff** 

Well, anyway, as usual PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ^____^ IT WOULD REALLLLY MAKE A CERTAIN PERSON POSTING THIS REALLLLLLLY HAPPPPPPPY!!! AND WEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAALLL LIKE HAAAAAAPPPPPPY AUTHORESSESS, NEEEEEH?!??!?!?! 


End file.
